Apartment Melodies
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: There were a lot of things she'd never considered when she'd taken Tuesday into her life and into her apartment. It had been much more than a whim, though, much more than something she'd been forced into based on a split-second decision out on the bridge. It had been fate, she's sure of it, and she knows Tuesday feels the same way. [Fluff, possibly shippy stuff].
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, is anyone surprised I'm here writing for this now? No.**

**Takes place in the early stages. I wrote this just before episode 5 aired and I'd assume it takes place around then anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Carole & Tuesday.**

* * *

Apartment Melodies

Chapter 1.

When the morning sunlight streaks in through her bedroom window, Carole pushes herself up with a groan to get ready for her newest part-time job. Her body still moves like clockwork, so much so that it takes her a few solid moments to remember that her life isn't the same old daily struggle anymore.

It's been about two weeks since she'd picked up her new roommate, and the usual drone of life had started to get a certain kind of rhythm to it. Remembering Tuesday always sends a thrill through her, spreading a grin across Carole's lips and motivating her to get dressed and ready that much more quickly.

Sometimes she still can't even believe it's all true until she goes downstairs and sees for herself. She still needs the physical and visual confirmation that Tuesday wasn't just some angel-voiced fairy she'd dreamt up for the past fourteen nights in a row.

Carole gathers her hair and twists it into the usual spiky ponytail, then snaps the overalls into place on her shoulders before hurrying down the stairs. There's still a bit of anxiety about coming down to the lower level, because some part of her is always expecting Tuesday to be gone, be it of her own volition or not.

But as Carole dances her way down, the soft mess of the living room is unmistakable. Articles of laundry are strewn all over the couch, and random trinkets litter the floor. Being it's never surpassed the point of being manageable, the sloppiness has never really bothered Carole that much. In fact, it's almost a little welcome in her book; it feels lively somehow.

And of course the source of it all is curled up beneath her blanket on the couch, still fast asleep.

It's been the same scene just about every morning for the past few weeks, and Carole can't keep the smile off her face. As she passes by to head into the kitchen, she plucks up a random shirt of Tuesday's and drops it onto her guest's face. There's a whimper.

"Mm-"

"Rise and shine, princess."

Carole struts her way into the kitchen to begin preparing a bit of breakfast for them both. On top of the new work they've been putting in with Gus and Roddy lately, Carole has been juggling another small job on the side, just to make ends meet. On days like today when they have no obligations to their secret eventual musical uprising, she keeps her head low and goes to work like a regular boring person, knowing one day it'll all have been worth it.

Just thinking about the things she and Tuesday are going to do together - the emotions they're going to bring to the people of Mars that no stupid AI could ever manufacture - gets her pumped for the day ahead.

As she pops two slices of bread into the toaster, Carole begins to hum softly. Typically, it would only take a few seconds of her doing so before Tuesday would groggily join in from the couch and begin to rouse herself.

But this morning Carole continues on alone. It isn't until the toast pops up and she hears a little "hoo" from overhead that she notices her partner hasn't joined in the song. Curious, Carole looks up in the rafters to her AI pet. The little owl seems worried and keeps turning its head.

"Ziggy?"

The owl hoots again and flies back into the living room. That's when Carole hears a soft moan from the couch.

"Carole..."

She stiffens. It isn't Tuesday's usual sleepy voice. It sounds different somehow, and not in a good way.

Carole abandons breakfast and hurries back, peering over the couch as she rounds it.

"Tuesday?"

Her roommate is still lying beneath her blanket, having shifted onto her back by now, but her hair and clothes are a mess. She opens her eyes when Carole nears, but closes them almost instantly, as if the light bothers her.

Carole crouches down beside the couch close to Tuesday and reaches for her hand. Her skin is warm and clammy. Carole clicks her tongue.

There were a lot of things she'd never considered when she'd taken Tuesday into her life and into her apartment. It had been much more than a whim, though, much more than something she'd been forced into based on a split-second decision out on the bridge. It had been fate, she's sure of it, and she knows Tuesday feels the same way. Carole had never considered just how exciting and terrifying it could all be.

But she'd also never considered how risky it could be. Not only did Tuesday have people out searching for her, but she just isn't used Alba City yet. The past two weeks have been loaded with stressful situations, and she'd likely been burdened with thoughts of her pursuers on top of it all. Plus, her body just isn't all that used to the difference in air temperature here, the almost suffocating pressure of living in close quarters amongst so many people...

Carole is pulled from her thoughts when Tuesday shivers suddenly, and another moan slips out. Gently, she presses the back of her hand to her roommate's forehead and grimaces.

"You're burning up."

Tuesday cracks her eyes open again, watery from sleep and sickness.

"Carole-" She cuts off in a bout of coughing, in which Carole quickly helps her sit up a bit, rubbing her back for her until she's caught her breath.

"Take it easy," she murmurs. "Want me to take you to the bathroom?"

Tuesday manages a nod.

They take it slowly, Carole supporting her as much as she can as Tuesday tries to find her feet. She all but holds the sick girl up as Tuesday struggles to balance herself.

"Dizzy?" Carole asks. Tuesday whimpers again. "It's okay. Just close your eyes when you walk. I've got'cha."

Tuesday does as she's told and closes her eyes, putting all of her trust comfortably in Carole's hands.

They make their way to the bathroom where Carole nervously lets her go, then keeps vigil outside the door just in case. She doesn't hear any signs of distress other than a few more coughs.

On the other side, Tuesday grips the sink with as much force as she can muster, knowing she'll fall if she doesn't. Her body feels heavy, and her stomach is churning for no good reason. She refuses to even look up at her reflection, knowing she must look terrible. Her hair is a wild tangle as if something had been nesting in it, and her skin feels disgusting. It's all she can do to splash a bit of water onto her face and follow it up with a towel before the room starts to spin.

"Carole-"

In a split second the door is open and Carole hurries through. She catches Tuesday in her arms and can feel right away she won't make it back out on her own. So she dips down and scoops her up gently, then carries her back to the couch.

As she lies her down, Tuesday coughs again. Carole gathers up all of the blankets and pillows she can find at the moment and brings them all to her, tucking her down snugly.

"This is bad, huh?" she sighs. "I'm not good at this kinda thing like your maids back home probably were."

Tuesday blinks up at her, brow crinkled.

"Carole..." She hasn't gotten any other word out all morning yet, and thanks to another cough she doesn't get to it this time either. Carole places a hand on the girl's stomach to sooth her.

"Easy. I'm gonna call out of work today and-"

But this time Tuesday forces the words out.

"N-No! I've already caused you so much trouble-!"

"Whoa, hey, take it easy!" Carole pushes her shoulders back down where she'd tried to sit herself up. Tuesday weakly relents, but she starts to sniffle.

"B-But I... you've already done so much for me... it isn't fair that I keep causing problems for you, Carole..."

The tears start overflowing, and Carole panics.

"H-Hey! Don't cry! You don't have to cry!" She pulls a tissue from the box on the nearby chest and starts to dab it over Tuesday's cheeks. "I never said any of this was any trouble. Plus, I've been needing a day off from walking AI pets anyway. Besides, I'd never be able to work knowing you were here alone like this."

Once she's done cleaning away the tears, she offers Tuesday the tissue. The girl braces herself up on her elbows and blows her nose with a few more coughs in between. Carole tosses the trash into the waste bin from her seat with ease, then pulls out her phone.

"I'm gonna call out today. It's no big deal. Seriously. But I am gonna have to go out real quick and buy some cold medicine. That cough is pretty bad."

Tuesday sniffles again.

"Sorry..."

"Dummy. Don't be. Just rest until I get back. Oh, but lemme get you some water first." As if sweating out the fever wasn't dehydrating her enough, now there's the risk of her crying too.

Carole gets up, but not before giving her roommate a gentle pat on the head. She jogs back into the kitchen, only now remembering the toast she'd left there. She pulls the slices out and slathers one in grape jam for herself, and gives a bit of strawberry to the other. She puts Tuesday's piece on a plate for her, then grabs a bottle of water from the fridge before returning to the living room. She puts everything down on the chest and pushes it closer to the couch so that it's all easily within arm's reach for Tuesday.

"Try to eat a little bit if you can, but definitely make sure you drink."

Tuesday nods from behind her blanket.

"Okay..."

"I'll be right back. Till then Ziggy will watch out for you, right?" She glances up, and the AI owl hoots. Tuesday sighs.

"Sorry again, Carole..."

Carole crouches down beside her and smiles.

"I don't mind one bit." She brushes her fingers through Tuesday's bangs to clear them away, then leans down to hold a brief kiss to her forehead.

Tuesday sighs, but she feels a little less guilty about everything. She watches as Carole heads to the door and steps into her boots.

"I'll be right back."

Tuesday coughs, calling out in a rasp after her.

"Have a safe trip."

Carole salutes, and then she hurries out the door.

When she's gone the apartment becomes strangely quiet. Tuesday closes her eyes as another shudder runs through her, in spite of how hot and stifled she feels.

It isn't the first time she's been here alone. Carole would go off to work nearly every day and leave Tuesday to earn her keep by tidying up.

But today is different. It's scarier. For some reason, it feels like any second now someone is going to come barging in who isn't supposed to.

Tuesday knows her family is hunting her down every second. It's too easy to imagine her mother or brother or some police officer forcing their way in to drag her back. Her heart begins to pound harder, and more tears begin to rise up and spill over.

"No... I don't want to leave here..."

Tuesday turns herself onto her side and curls up tightly, hiding herself against the couch cushions. She can hear the sounds of the world outside; cars rushing by, people calling out, dogs barking-

And just when her mind is at the height of its panic, the door opens.

"I'm back!"

"Go away!"

Both girls call out at the same time, and it takes a second for things to make sense. Tuesday recognizes Carole's voice and slowly pushes herself up a bit to check and confirm it's really her and no one else. Carole blinks back in confusion.

"Come again?" She closes the door behind herself, plastic bag with the medicine dangling on her wrist. She isn't sure what's going on, but she can see for herself that Tuesday is even worse than when she'd left barely ten minutes ago. Her hair is even more frazzled, her face is even redder, and there are more tears streaming down her cheeks. All else goes out the window in an instant and she rushes over. "Hey, hey! What happened?" She drops down beside the couch again, reaching out for her.

Tuesday sighs and collapses back onto the pillows.

"Sorry... I thought... I thought you might be someone else..." It might be from relief now, but more tears keep coming.

Carole is overcome with conflicting emotions. The last thing she wants to do right now is leave her again, but she only goes as far as the kitchen. She grabs a clean hand towel and runs it under lukewarm water, then is back at her roommate's side in seconds.

"There now, easy..." She lays the cloth over Tuesday's forehead to let it absorb some heat, then slowly begins moving it down over her cheeks to wash away the tears.

Tuesday hiccups and whimpers and coughs beneath her touch as more apologies tumble free.

"S-Sorry... sorry, Carole..."

"I already told you, it's fine. It's totally fine." She doesn't want to pry more into Tuesday's personal life, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't dying to know. But if it's bad enough that she'd cry this much in just thinking about being taken away, Carole's already decided she's never going to let that happen. "Don't worry," she smiles. "I'm not leaving anymore. I'm gonna stay right here and take care of you, okay?"

Tuesday swallows, and her breath hitches around another cough, but she manages to nod.

"Mm..."

Carole reaches out with her free hand to rest it on one of Tuesday's. For a moment everything is quiet, save for Tuesday's little hiccups. Carole does her best by means of comfort; even though she really hasn't had much experience in this field, things just come naturally when it comes to Tuesday.

After a little more sniffling, Tuesday draws in a deep breath and exhales. When she seems a little better, Carole opens the plastic bag in her lap and digs out the cough medicine.

"Here. It says you should take it with food though." The toast she'd left earlier remains untouched on the chest, as does the water. Tuesday has a guilty look in her eyes again, but Carole only smiles. "It's okay. Lemme help." She slips her arm beneath the girl's shoulders and slowly coaxes her up, helping her lean back against the pillows. Tuesday flinches from the movement, looking dizzy again. Carole rubs her shoulder gently. "How're you feeling? Warm?"

"A little..."

Carole knows it's an understatement. "Here. Gimme your hands."

Tuesday tilts her head to the side a bit, but does as she's asked. Carole takes takes one of Tuesday's hands and turns it over, frowning at just how warm she feels.

"This is a little trick I learned here or there. Hopefully it'll help a bit." She takes the damp cloth and presses it against the inside of Tuesday's wrist, holding it firmly. She feels it when a shiver travels through the other girl, and Tuesday yelps softly.

"Oh!"

"Sorry. You okay?"

"Yes! I wasn't expecting it, but it just made my whole body feel a little cooler."

"Then it's working. Gimme your other hand." Tuesday does as requested and Carole repeats the process. The result is a sigh of relief from her patient, and Carole's smile returns.

"Little better?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now you've gotta try to drink something or else you're gonna shrivel up. Not to mention it's gonna have an effect on your voice the next time you try to sing."

To her it seems the risk of the sickness affecting Tuesday's singing has a bigger impact on her than the risk of it affecting her health, because she immediately readies herself. Carole takes the water bottle from the table and moves up to sit on the couch beside her.

"Just take it slow."

Tuesday takes the water and begins with little sips. She must not have realized just how parched she'd been until now, because she starts to drink a little more eagerly. A cough interrupts her and she sputters, choking.

"Hey, easy!" Carole grabs her hand so she won't spill more water on herself and starts running her hand up and down her back quickly. Tuesday coughs a little more harshly, and it sounds painful. "Easy, easy," Carole soothes her. "Just breathe."

The coughing fit takes control of her again. Carole grits her teeth, wishing it would stop. She carefully takes the water from Tuesday and puts it aside, then helps her lean back.

"Breathe, breathe. Just like in our singing exercises, right?"

And just as she'd hoped, mentioning singing seems to get Tuesday's attention better.

Carole coaches her, and eventually Tuesday gets her breath back, and the coughing subsides. But by the end of it all the tears have come back. Tuesday whimpers and throws her arms around Carole, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Sorry... Sorry, Carole... I just keep-"

"Hey, I already told you, it's all right. A sick person doesn't cause trouble for the people around them. They just need to be taken care of for a little bit, that's all." Carole gives her a good hug back, petting down through her hair. "And I don't know about other people, but _I_ sure don't mind."

Oddly enough, she actually likes this feeling; the feeling of being able to help and take care of her closest friend. Of course she'd rather it didn't mean Tuesday had to suffer like this, but Carole is determined to put an end to that as soon as possible.

So she holds her for a few minutes, until Tuesday has cried all she can cry. When she's ready, they try for the water again. Carole helps her, and this time it goes without a hitch.

"Good," she says. "Now let's get some food in you so you can take that medicine."

As they sit back together, Tuesday with the plate of toast in her lap, Carole begins to talk aimlessly to her to help her feel calm. Focusing on her symptoms probably is only making her more flustered, so Carole instead talks about the stray dog she'd pet on the way out, the shopkeeper she'd gotten the medicine from and his funny green hat, the color of the sky when she'd left, and the color it had been when she'd come back...

Tuesday eats a little at a time, and before she knows it the entire slice of strawberry jam toast is gone. Carole thinks she's looking better already.

"Atta girl!" She ruffles her hair gently, and Tuesday giggles. Carole reaches out for the medicine next. "Now let's see..." She uses the cap to measure out the correct amount, then holds it out for her. "Careful. This stuff's bitter as hell."

"It's all right." Tuesday has a new look of determination in her eyes now. "It's like you said, it'll help me get better soon so we can get back to making music."

"Right!"

Tuesday reaches out and they hold the capful of medicine together. Tuesday braces herself, then downs it all in one go. Her expression twists at the sour taste, but it makes Carole burst into laughter.

"Sorry, sorry! Your face though!"

"Eh? Wh-What do you mean?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Carole!"

Laughter fills the apartment for a moment, and most of this morning's anxieties finally begin to fade away. Carole turns to her roommate again and kisses her forehead.

"How're you feeling?"

"Better, I think. But also kinda gross. I wanna shower."

"You won't get dizzy?"

"I'll be fine now that I've eaten." To prove it, Tuesday gets up from the couch all on her own without swaying and begins limping to the bathroom. "Ah, my legs are still asleep..."

"Lemme help." Carole is up and at her side in seconds, grabbing a clean set of pajamas for her as they make their way to the bathroom. "Just call for me if you need help."

"I will." Tuesday takes the clothes and heads in, closing the door behind her.

Carole waits until she hears the water running, and a tired little hum soon follows, echoing around the tiled bathroom. Even so, her voice is still beautiful.

Carole joins in from the other side as she begins cleaning up the apartment a bit, folding the clean clothes and piling the dirty ones into the hamper. She opens the curtains to let in some fresh sunlight.

She usually gets the weekend off from her jobs to enjoy the days like this, but there's something especially nice about taking a workday off to do it. Particularly if it means she gets to spend the entire day with Tuesday.

By the time the shower stops Carole has tidied everything up and made a couple of sandwiches for lunch. When the bathroom door opens and Tuesday steps out, Carole hurries over to help her back to the couch. She's still a little wobbly, and though the shower seems to have helped a bit in cooling her off, it also seems to have made her a little dizzy again.

They make it back to the couch where Carole offers lunch, and Tuesday thanks her. They eat together with only a couple of coughs getting in the way this time. When they've finished, Carole takes the dishes to the sink, then stops by the bathroom to grab a hair brush on the way back. She returns to Tuesday with a grin.

"I'll brush your hair for you."

"Eh?" A slight blush paints itself over the freckles. "N-No, that's okay. I can do it myself. I've caused you enough trouble-"

"It's no trouble at all. Besides, it's it easier if someone else does it for you, right?"

"Well, it is, but-"

"Then it's decided." Carole plops down on the couch beside her and has Tuesday turn around, gathering her hair to one side. Tuesday is stiff and flustered, so Carole gives her a pat on the shoulder. "Hey, it's no problem, seriously. Just relax."

"Okay..."

Carole gets to work, starting at the ends of Tuesday's hair at the small of her back. It's still a bit damp from her shower, so she holds the majority of her hair in her free hand so the wetness won't press against the sick girl's back.

Carole works slowly and gently. Tuesday's thinner, finer hair can't take as rough a brushing as her own thicker locks can, and the last thing she ever wants to do is hurt her.

"How's it feel?" she asks. "Is this okay?"

Tuesday lets out a shaky breath.

"Yeah. Thanks, Carole."

"Don't mention it."

Carole continues moving her way up gradually, stroking through her roommate's hair with meticulous effort. She doesn't even realize it when she begins to hum again. It just comes naturally.

Tuesday eventually joins in with her, though her voice is still a bit raspy.

Carole makes it to the top of her head and eases the brush all the way down her back. She can feel Tuesday leaning back against her touch.

They hum together a while longer, until Tuesday's breath catches and another bout of coughing comes. Carole drops the brush and quickly gets to rubbing her back, helping her calm down. Ziggy hoots worriedly overhead.

After a moment, Tuesday regains her composure, slouching back against the couch. Carole gives her shoulder a soft pat.

"There. You good?"

"...Yeah. I think so."

"Have some more water." Carole helps her drink again, but once Tuesday is finished she sighs heavily, as if the coughing fit had drained her remaining energy.

"This cold is gonna kill my voice... How long is it gonna be until I can sing again...?"

"Don't worry about that. Just focus on getting better."

An idea forms in Carole's mind, and she's determined to put it into action. She leans in slowly to kiss Tuesday's forehead again, checking her temperature for a moment. At the same time she takes one of her hands and presses two fingers against Tuesday's wrist. When she finally eases back, she gives her verdict.

"You're still a bit warm, and your pulse is a little quick. You can't have any more medicine until later, so for now the best thing for you to do is get some rest."

Tuesday dips her head.

"Okay... And Carole, you can go to work if you want. I'll be fine-"

"No way. Already took the day off, so I'm gonna enjoy myself!" She grins, but Tuesday seems doubtful.

"How can you enjoy your day off when you're just taking care of me...?"

Carole's smile becomes a little softer. She takes Tuesday's hands in hers and gives a little squeeze.

"Tuesday, there's nothing else I'd rather be doing than taking care of you when you need it."

It might be her imagination, but Tuesday's face seems to get a little redder for a second. Carole is only shocked when she sees more tears brimming in those blue eyes. Tuesday pulls her hands free, only to throw them around her in another hug.

"Thank you, Carole... really..."

And there's just something about the way she says it, something about the desperate, grateful way she's clinging onto her that tells Carole she'd been sick before, and the maids or whoever had been in charge of taking care of her had done so half-heartedly or unpleasantly enough that Carole's own genuine care would be enough to make Tuesday break down crying with relief.

Carole hugs her back and doesn't let go for a while, until the little hiccups have faded away again.

By then, Tuesday has exhausted herself almost entirely. She's barely still awake, and Carole has to gently lie her down on the couch. She makes sure the pillows are fluffed and the blankets aren't too tightly tucked around her. There's still some water on the chest within her reach if she'll need it, and Carole doesn't plan on going anywhere either.

She only leaves Tuesday's side for a moment to fetch something. She carefully picks up her keyboard from the corner of the room and brings it over to the couch. Tuesday watches her with tired, curious eyes.

Carole positions the keyboard between the couch and the chest, then sits down beside her. She looks down at Tuesday and smiles.

"It's been a while since I've played a lullaby, so this might be a bit rusty."

An excited little sparkle has flickered to life in Tuesday's eyes.

"I can't wait..."

Carole stretches out her fingers a bit before laying them over the keys.

There's a second of silence. A breath.

And then the apartment air is filled with the tinkling sounds of the keys, soft and light like the footsteps of dancing fairies.

It soothes Tuesday's heart, makes her feel like she's curled up in a grassy sunlit field of flowers. She sighs, closing her eyes as she breathes in the music.

Carole soon joins the melody with her voice, letting the words carry over the unseen waves of music. She sings the words that she remembers, and then some that just pop into her head. Whatever comes naturally.

She plays all she can, slow, soft, calming songs that stir something deep within. Tuesday ends up crying quietly happily from the sheer emotion of it all, but it seems to pacify her sickness like magic.

The fatigue eventually starts to tug at her, and she doesn't want to sleep until she's heard every last piano key. But it's a losing battle this time, and before long she's drifted off.

Carole notices she's gone still and reaches down briefly to run a hand through her soft silky hair. She plays a while longer, until her fingers begin to ache pleasantly. She glances down at Tuesday at her hip. Her breathing is deep and even this time, and there's a smile on her lips. Carole gingerly brushes her thumb over the dried little tear trails, then leaves one last kiss on her cheek.

The midday sunlight has shifted over the building by now, leaving them in a bit of dimness that is too inviting to resist. Carole pulls her legs up onto the couch and gets comfortable, staring up at the ceiling for her AI pet.

"Ziggy, set an alarm for 4PM so I can give Tuesday her medicine. I'll make some soup for dinner."

The owl hoots and then settles into the rafters quietly.

With a yawn, Carole stretches herself out, then lies down with Tuesday, brushing their heads together softly. She can smell the berry scent of her shampoo from here.

She listens to Tuesday's breathing for a while, a soft, steady rhythm that makes Carole eager to join her.

It might not be as big as her own bed, but it's definitely warmer and softer here.

It isn't long before she feels her mind slipping away.

Maybe she'd sleep on the couch from now on.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh it feels so good to write for a new series, a new pair of wonderful, adorable girls~ **

**I wrote this like juuuust before ep5 aired, so we know now Tuesday's brother might not actually be after her (we'll see, I guess), but I have a feeling her family drama is far from over.**

**The main idea behind this was that I wanted to have Carole sing a lullaby and play piano for a sick Tuesday (hence the title). And also to point out the fact that she _did_ used to sleep elsewhere, but ever since Tuesday took the couch, the show has shown us nothing but Carole sleeping there together with her. Looks like the loneliest girl isn't so lonely anymore ;3**

**Maybe more to come?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this chapter is a bit more shippy... actually a lot more...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Carole & Tuesday.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Carole had never really believed in fate until she met Tuesday. How could she, when life had been nothing but the same mundane routine day in and day out?

She'd refused to believe she was destined to live out the rest of her life scrambling to make ends meet, with only a few extra moments a day to set up her keyboard at whatever random corner of town and play for only a handful of people to hear. There _had_ to have been more to it.

She'd refused to accept a life like that, and yet accepting it had been all she could do.

Until a disheveled blonde in a dress way too fancy for the section of Alba City she'd wound up in had quite literally stumbled across her path.

The instant she'd met that tearful blue gaze, a gaze that – past the water – harbored an innate understanding that every other person she'd met until now had been lacking, Carole had known that had been fate, and that had been the exact second she'd started to believe in it.

Tuesday was her new beginning, her newest chapter of her newest book, her proof that patience was indeed the greatest virtue.

That encounter out on the bridge at sunset, with the last notes of music still dancing away into the air, where Tuesday had read her like an open book when Carole had yet to speak so much as a word to her.

The fact that she'd immediately interpreted and understood the meaning behind the song, the yearning, the passion.

The fact that she'd taken her hand and ran with her, laughing, with the police officer shouting behind them, and an entire future ahead of them could have been nothing less than fate.

Ever since their destined encounter out on the bridge, Carole had believed in fate. Or, perhaps she always had in the bottom of her heart, but that had been when she'd actually started to _enjoy_ believing in it.

Every second after that felt like 'finally.'

Finally.

_Finally_.

The pieces of the puzzle began shifting into place, the gears of the clock that would spell out the rest of their lives – together – began turning. Carole had taken her all the way home, and ever since then, that's where Tuesday has stayed.

And it's where she'll continue to stay, so long as that's what she wants, if Carole has anything to say about it. Luckily for her, Tuesday doesn't seem to be wanting to go anywhere else anytime soon.

After things had settled in, they'd started churning into motion.

The girls have established a sort of daily routine.

It begins in the morning when Carole dresses and makes her way down from her bed on the loft, humming a wake-up call to Tuesday on the couch below. They take turns showering and making breakfast, and it's usually only a few moments before someone starts singing and the other joins in.

Carole then leaves for whatever job she's toiling in now, and Tuesday stays behind to tidy up.

All throughout the days both girls think often of the other, considering new tunes and lyrics until they're reunited in the afternoon and can gush about their ideas together.

Evenings are much the same as mornings, for the most part, except that once the laundry has been dried and the dishes have been cleaned, the pair sits on the couch together and shares their newest thoughts on songs and lyrics. Because for now they make music, but eventually they'll make history.

And more often than not, Carole always stays up late with Tuesday, curled up on the couch with her giggling and imagining. Eventually, it gets to the point where Carole stays with her until it's so late she's too tired to even consider going back up to her own bed. It's so much easier – and warmer – to curl up with Tuesday, to hum them both to sleep with the newest melodies they'd concocted together.

Their chemistry had been instant and natural, so compatible and undeniably perfect that, in retrospect, no one was really surprised when things turned out the way they did.

Carole isn't even sure when it had started. Ever since she'd met Tuesday out there on the bridge, her heart had started to pound a little faster, and not just from all the running away they've been doing.

And she could tell there was a sparkle in Tuesday's eyes that had only been ignited upon meeting her. A timid girl who'd been miserable and desperate enough to run away from home like she had would never have been comfortable enough to smile if she were on her own here, or if she'd simply found something to _do_.

Carole knows that as a fact, because for the longest time she'd just been _doing_ things too.

But now she was _enjoying_ them.

Every second waiting tables for crude men or chasing after runaway AI pets didn't feel as frustrating as it used to. Because she knew every second she was making money, it was money that was going toward hers and Tuesday's future in the music industry.

And she knew that no matter how tiresome the days got, she always had a joyful smile and a "welcome home!" to come back to.

Every time she heard Tuesday's greetings in the evenings, and every time she wished her a safe day in the mornings, Carole's heart twirled.

It was only fair that eventually she let Tuesday's heart do the same.

It was on a particularly sunny morning, bright and lively with the sounds of the city drifting in through the window, when she first did it.

Tuesday is at the sink cleaning dishes, unable to wave goodbye like usual due to her hands being occupied. She calls out, "Have a nice day!" and beams a smile brighter than the sun's rays ever could have been, even when mankind lived back on Earth.

Carole just can't stop herself. She dances over into the kitchen, wraps an arm around Tuesday's waist, turns her slightly sideways, and plants a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I will."

When she pulls back, Tuesday's smile has been exchanged for a soft gasp, and a blush paints itself across the freckled skin. Carole hadn't really thought it through, but she doesn't regret it one bit.

And to her relief, Tuesday recovers from the surprise quickly and proves she didn't mind either.

"Okay!" The word is almost breathless with joy, and the smile returns full-force, rising up so high it makes her eyes water.

Carole holds her gaze for a second longer, and she isn't sure if the excitement wafting through the air is coming more from Tuesday or from herself.

It's harder than ever to turn and leave her that morning.

But it's better than ever to come home to her that afternoon.

Where Tuesday had been squealing and unable to slow down her fluttering heartbeat all day long, Carole had been trying to suppress herself from grinning and humming too much at work. The second she walks back in and calls out, "I'm back!" Tuesday drops the laundry she'd been folding and scurries over with an almost expectant eagerness in her eyes.

"Welcome home, Carole!" Normally she would've just stayed put on the couch and continued her task when replying. But today- Today she hopes that maybe-

Carole smiles, glad to know that Tuesday has been just as big of a giddy mess today as she had. She leans in and pecks a second soft kiss to her cheek. Tuesday's hands fly to her mouth as a little sob slips out, and she bounces on her heels in absolute merriment.

Carole's heart backflips at the sight of her looking ten times cuter than she normally already does. She swallows sheepishly and tries to keep her cool.

"So... how was everything today?"

Tuesday has to take a moment to catch her breath and hold back the tears. There are so many emotions coursing through her no doubt, but she channels it all into a grasp on Carole's hand that's so thrilled it's shaking.

"E... Everything was fine. What about you?"

And so the evening chatter commences and continues as it always does, only this time there are infinitely more jumbled words and throbbing heartbeats.

Carole stays beside her on the couch all evening, until the yawns start to come. When Tuesday all but slumps back against the cushions already half-asleep, Carole clears the fluffy bangs from her face and kisses her forehead.

"Night, Tuesday."

There's a whimper, and this time Tuesday actually starts to cry. She reaches up tiredly and wraps her arms around Carole, her fingers so weak with joy they can barely find purchase.

Carole sleeps there beside her tonight again, only this time their hands stay joined together all the while.

And so the newest bit to their routine has been added. Every morning begins with a kiss, and every night ends with another.

The kisses in between take turns with who initiates and who receives. Sometimes it's a "have a good day!" kiss, and sometimes it's an "I'll be back soon!" kiss. Sometimes it's an "I'm back!" kiss, and sometimes it's a "welcome home!" kiss. And sometimes both girls accuse the other of being unfair and stealing the kiss that was supposed to be theirs, and then they both end up entangled in the mirth of a kissing war.

Either way, not a day goes by without at _least_ a dozen kisses being shared between them. They keep it quiet from Gus and Roddy, but every eventual gig they land starts and ends with a kiss behind the scenes.

Nothing's ever felt so right before in her entire life; Carole's sure of it. Kissing Tuesday makes her even happier than getting to sing with her, and just that had sent her over the moon.

The days continue on in this way, with their secret song-making now interspersed with secret kisses. Carole has all but abandoned her bed on the loft in favor of the couch, because nothing in the world is better than getting to wake up every morning and hear that raspy little squeak after she kisses Tuesday awake.

This morning starts the same way, with Carole leaning over her still-sleeping roommate and leaving a gentle kiss on her brow. Tuesday makes a tired, "mmn" and slowly lifts her head. Even before she fully opens her eyes, she's smiling.

"Good morning, Carole."

Carole pets a hand through the girl's loose blonde hair.

"Morning, Tuesday."

And another day begins, singing in their showers and humming through breakfast before Tuesday reluctantly lets her go with a kiss.

Carole doesn't want to leave anymore than Tuesday doesn't want her to go, but the thought of coming back home to her later is what drives her to push forward.

She brushes her nose against Tuesday's and murmurs, "Take care," before heading out.

Today is one she'll spend indoors at the restaurant rather than walking AI pets outside. Carole's never really liked this job that much, but it's something.

As soon as she arrives, her boss yells at her to hurry up, to which she gives a dismissive, "yeah, yeah," and puts on the apron.

The male customers are as awful as ever, treating the place like a club instead of a family restaurant, constantly taunting her and making comments behind her back.

Carole's never been all that bothered by them though. She always fires right back at them, and isn't afraid to aim below the belt – in a verbal sense, though there _have_ been times it's happened in a physical sense; at other jobs she's no longer allowed to return to.

Today is no different to begin; she just ignores the snickers and whistles and spits into their food when they aren't looking, adds in a strong spice or laxative here or there.

The way she sees it, it's all another way to keep learning, to hone and perfect her skills of blasphemy. She's always been street smart, always enjoyed getting her revenge in her own little ways.

The men never _really_ bothered her.

Until today.

She'd just finished her break, during which she'd texted Tuesday relentlessly about new lyrics that had popped into her head, and Tuesday had dutifully written it all down and promised to try out a few cords on her guitar. Carole sends her a "see you soon!" text with a heart after it, then returns to waiting tables. Her boss catches her eye and grunts.

"Table 3."

"Kaaay." Carole wrinkles her nose at the sight of the guy sitting there by himself. She can tell right away it's because he's too gross and sexist to have any kind of girlfriend. He's already ogling her as she makes her way over, not even pretending to look at the menu. Carole plasters on a grin, already considering what she'll do to his food.

"Good afternoon, sir," she says flatly. "What can I get for you?"

"Why not you?" he grins. She rolls her eyes. She wishes they'd at least be a _little_ original with their remarks.

"It's not that kind of establishment, sir. If you want I can list you our specials today. We have onion soup-"

"Hey, hey, really?" he tuts. "Wearin' shorts and overalls under an apron? That's not very sexy."

She sighs.

"All right then, I'll come back later. I guess someone as _old_ as you needs a bit more time to learn how to read the menu." She has to be careful with her responses unfortunately. She needs to be able to keep the job and keep bringing home a paycheck, and she has to be careful with arguing back, because some of them like it. Evidently this guy is one of them.

"Feisty, huh?"

"If having a girl as your waiter is _really_ that difficult for you, I'll send over Johnny." Carole turns away without a care in the world, and normally by this point she wouldn't listen to one more word they say. But this guy is different.

"I've seen you, y'know," he drawls. "Out around town with that pretty little friend of yours. Now _she's_ a real cutie. Bring her by sometime. I'd love to get a good look at her."

And Carole's been angry before.

She's been angry at how the sexist bigotry is still being tolerated and even welcomed in parts of this city.

She's been angry enough to snap back and curse them out and get fired for it.

But she's never been _this_ angry.

In fact, it's greatly surpassed the stage of anger. This is _rage_. Seething, hateful rage.

Her mind goes blank, but her body moves like a tigress, swift and fearsome as she whirls around and slams her hand on the table so hard that the salt and pepper shakers rattle and fall. She grabs the fork and jabs it mere centimeters away from his ugly face, making him yelp like the pig he is.

She doesn't care that she's causing a scene. She doesn't even remember where she is anymore at this point. Everything else goes out the window as she unleashes the fury.

"If you _ever_ even _think_ about looking at her again, I'll gouge your fucking eyes out."

He quivers like a cornered rat and wets himself.

Carole drops the fork just as her boss rushes over shouting, but she doesn't hear a word he says. She throws her apron on the floor and storms out, running all the way back home.

When she reaches the apartment she races up the stairs and fumbles for her key, then pushes her way in. Tuesday had been folding laundry on the couch, and she jumps in surprise when she hears the door.

"Carole! You're back super early! What-" She stops when she gets a good look at her, teeth grit and fists tight. Tuesday's heart twists, and she's on her feet in seconds, rushing to her, choked with concern. "Carole? Wh-What's the matter? Are you okay-?"

The whole race home had been pure adrenaline for Carole, but now that she's here and she's stopped moving, it feels like she's going to collapse.

She keeps her head bowed. She can't look at Tuesday just yet, both out of guilt and because she doesn't want her to see her so angry. The bastard's ugly face pops into her mind and she seethes, growling softly under her breath. She inhales slowly, reminding herself that Tuesday is right here, safe and sound.

"Sorry..." she mumbles. "I quit... I know we need the money right now, but-"

"It's okay!" Tuesday can't hold back any longer. She throws her arms around Carole's shoulders and sobs, hugging her tightly. "It's okay, Carole! We'll figure something out! All that matters is that you're all right."

Carole feels all of the fury drain from her veins the second Tuesday's arms are around her, soft and trembling. She hears her sobbing, and that snaps Carole back into the moment.

Slowly, she lifts her arms around her roommate's waist and hugs back, sighing. She'd never known anyone before who would cry just because they were so worried about her. In spite of her morning, Carole's lips curve into a small smile.

"Sorry, Tuesday. Don't cry." She nuzzles softly into her hair and kisses the side of her head. "I'm back."

Tuesday sniffles, nodding into the crook of her neck as she eases back to wipe her eyes.

"Welcome home... Carole, what happened...?"

Carole does her best to control her tone when talking about the patron.

"Just some asshole. I lost my temper on him and basically got myself fired."

"What?! He didn't hurt you, did he? W-We should call the police-"

"Easy there." Carole hugs her a little more firmly, to keep them both up now. "It wasn't anything like that, really. Besides, we don't want police anywhere near here if your family is looking for you, right?"

Tuesday sniffles again, sucking in little hiccups of air.

"I know, but-"

"But nothing." Carole smiles gently, running the backs of her fingers through Tuesday's bangs. "It'll be all right. I'll just go full-time at the other job." She rests her forehead against hers, letting their noses brush, hushing her. Tuesday sighs.

"You're sure... You're _sure_ you're okay...?"

Carole looks into her eyes, closing the distance between them for a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Now that I'm back here with you, _definitely_ sure."

At last, Tuesday's tears finally stop. She draws in a deep breath and lets it out, then gives herself a little shake.

"Okay! Then since you're free for the rest of today, I have an idea." She takes Carole by the hands and leads her into the living room area. Tuesday lets her go to gather up the remaining laundry and piles it onto one part of the couch, then turns around to the chest on the floor. She begins pushing the furniture, grunting with effort as she moves it off toward the wall.

Carole watches her in total confusion.

"Uh, Tuesday? What are you-"

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Tuesday turns around and then begins to push one section of the couch next, but she barely budges it. Carole hurries over to help.

"What are we doing, exactly?"

"You'll see!"

They finish moving the couch to one side, now leaving a wide open space in the living room area. Tuesday smiles at the accomplishment, then looks upward.

"Ziggy? Some music, please?"

The AI owl hoots before searching the channels in his feathers. He finds a good station and opens his beak to let the music play.

It's classical stuff, the sort of thing people used to listen to back on Earth. The current song is definitely one that used to be famous and she knows it, but the title escapes Carole's mind at the moment. It's got a bit of a distinguished tune, violins and cellos and an upbeat pace.

Tuesday seems satisfied with the choice and twirls around to face her, offering her hand.

"Now then, may I have this dance?"

Carole blinks a few times as her mind comprehends what's happening. But she doesn't need to think in order for her body to already know the answer. The smile is already on her lips, and her hand is already in Tuesday's before she knows it.

"Yeah."

Tuesday pulls her into a little spin, keeping one hand in Carole's and placing the other on her shoulder. In turn, Carole rests her free hand on Tuesday's hip, and they begin to sway.

All troubled thoughts are absent from Carole's mind as Tuesday takes over her senses; the softness of her hair and dress, the scent of her berry shampoo, the sound of her little hum, the sight of her sky-blue eyes...

They move around the space slowly, though Carole finds she's the one leading. Tuesday stumbles on her own shoes, and Carole dips down to steady her.

"Don't tell me you invited me to dance without really knowing how to."

Tuesday blushes.

"I mean, I had a _few_ lessons when I was younger..."

"Say no more." Chuckling, Carole leans in to press their foreheads together briefly, then takes control.

Though she's typically the one making the music rather than listening and moving to it, she has quite a bit of experience in dance. She lets the rhythms fill her body, feels the tune as it flows through her veins and encourages her to move one way or another. She pulls Tuesday forward, then guides her to one side, not following any particular kind of waltz, but rather mixing the traditional with some freestyle.

Dancing is the physical release of inhibitions and the spiritual freeing of the soul, and she wants to give that feeling to Tuesday. She turns, and Tuesday turns with her, takes a step back to let her twirl, then pulls her in close to catch her. Tuesday giggles and it's contagious. Carole lets her laughter free, humming in between breaths whenever she feels like it. The music is nice, but she'd rather listen to that tinkling laughter any day.

They dance through one song, and then two, and then three, until they've both lost count.

For a little while that afternoon, they just dance, and laugh, and live.

Until the sunset begins to splash warm oranges and golds in through the glass.

Until all of their worries have been utterly forgotten.

Until there's a light, mutual stumble, and they both end up on the couch, breathless.

Carole holds herself up on top of Tuesday, who is flushed and smiling beneath her, absolutely glowing.

Once again, Carole can't help herself. She leans down for a kiss, one that's different from all the others before it. Unlike the feather-light pecks she'd left on her cheeks and forehead and brow, this one goes to her lips. It's a little fuller, a little deeper, and lasts a little longer.

Carole cradles her head and holds her hand, feels the pulse skipping in her wrist, feels the quick rise and fall of her chest. She eases back to let her breathe, and a bit of worry creeps into her eyes.

But one look at Tuesday wipes that all away.

The tears are back, but they're sheer happiness. The happiest happy Carole has ever seen.

Tuesday opens her mouth a little, but no words come, just a breath, a quiet request.

Carole gladly obliges. She eases down for another kiss, laying herself gently on top of her, feeling Tuesday's arms wrap around her shoulders and curl through her ponytail.

The music continues softly, as do they, until they're both too pleasantly exhausted to continue. Carole nestles herself into Tuesday's collar and sighs, closing her eyes and listening to the thrum of her heart. Tuesday keeps making little noises, tiny trills and hums of joy, and it's all she can do not to cry again. Carole chuckles.

"You're really cute, you know that?" The pulse beneath her ear skips, and more unintelligible mumbles tumble out. Eventually, Tuesday just turns her face as far sideways as she can to hide it.

"No fair..."

Carole chuckles again, giving her a squeeze.

"Just imagine what people are gonna do when they find out that the two singers who are gonna change Mars history are girlfriends."

The word makes Tuesday squeak in surprise and delight.

"G-Girlfriends? A-Are we-?"

Carole opens her eyes and lifts herself up a bit so she can look at her directly. Tuesday is a blushing, giddy mess.

"I mean, aren't we?"

Tuesday's jaw goes slack for a second before she all but shrieks her reply.

"Yes! I-I mean, y-yes! We are! We're girlfriends, Carole!"

"Right?" Carole's heart soars along with hers as she leans down for another kiss. Tuesday squeals against her mouth and hugs her back with all her strength. When they next part, Carole has to wipe away some more tears from her partner's face.

"You okay? This isn't... too much for you...?"

Tuesday shakes her head vigorously, sending stray locks of hair across her face.

"I'm fine! Carole, I-I've never been more fine in my life, I-" She babbles so quickly she chokes on her words and ends up coughing. Carole laughs and caresses her cheeks to calm her down. Tuesday draws in a deep breath and tries again, her eyes shining like oceans. "Carole, I'm so happy! My heart feels like it's singing!" She strains up a little to leave a kiss on her cheek. Carole hums, and for the first time in a while, she starts to feel a stinging behind her own eyes.

"Yeah. Mine too."

Then the tears slip free, dripping down one by one onto Tuesday's dress. Carole's smiling so much her lips begin to wobble.

And of course Tuesday starts crying again as well, reaching up to gently hold her girlfriend's face in her hands. Carole leans into her touch, rubbing her cheek slowly against her palm.

A moment passes, until tears and heartbeats slow down. Carole feels as her roommate guides her back down. Tuesday kisses her this time, and it's a little damp and salty thanks to all the crying they've done, but there's a realness to it, a beautiful, heartfelt tenderness.

At last they part, but only their lips. Carole settles down over her again, cuddling in close, carding fingers through Tuesday's hair. Tuesday returns the favor by running a hand up and down her back.

They relish the quiet, savor it, let it last, dozing off together in the fading sunlight.

Carole wakes again about an hour later but remains still, enjoying the faint rise and fall of Tuesday's body as she breathes gently.

When her girlfriend does eventually wake, it's with another adorable little moan. Carole shifts her weight a bit.

"Sorry. Are you numb?"

Tuesday's eyes finally focus, and the smile comes instantly. She shakes her head.

"Mm-mm. It's nice and warm. Maybe... we could sleep like this tonight...?"

Carole dips down and bumps their noses together.

"I was thinking the same thing."

Tuesday laughs lightly, but it's interrupted by a loud rumble from her stomach. Carole smiles.

"Dinner first, though?"

Tuesday blushes and nods.

"That sounds good."

Carole pushes herself up and sits back on the other girl's legs for a moment, pulling Tuesday up slowly by her wrists. She stands, then helps her up after her, holding on until the stiffness has faded from their legs, and even after that.

Soft music continues to play as they stagger hand-in-hand into the kitchen to start on supper. They dance as they wait for water to boil and leftovers to heat up, then sit side by side as they eat and clean up afterward. Then it's the nightly routine of brushing teeth, brushing hair, showering, and changing.

Before they know it they've ended up on the couch again, Tuesday comfortably on her back with Carole as her blanket, and then an actual blanket over Carole.

Carole peppers kisses all over her face, until Tuesday lets out a petite yawn and a happy murmur.

"Goodnight, Carole... "

Carole leaves one last soft kiss on her lips.

"Night, Tuesday."

They settle down as night falls, and the music eventually fades.

But the tandem, steady rhythm of their hearts continues on throughout the night, and long, long after.

* * *

**A/N: No matter what happens in the rest of the series, they're secret girlfriends and you literally can't convince me otherwise.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I just had to write a little something after knowing Carole now canonically calls her "Tues." It's just too cute and too good. Takes place directly after the newest episode.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Carole & Tuesday**

* * *

Chapter 3.

It isn't every day you get to be backup singers for a beloved idol, then proceed to get booed off stage by angry fans, only to then be shut down and kicked off the stage by the fickle singer himself.

All that antsy anxiety and jumbled enthusiasm about performing had been twisted into a burning tangle of disappointment, frustration, and guilt. It's no wonder Tuesday had cried, and Carole herself had come close.

But then again, it wasn't every day a famous and well-respected singer witnessed that struggle and proceeded to personally congratulate and _hug_ you.

Carole and Tuesday had never experienced so many extreme emotions in such a short span of time, from crushing devastation to giddy excitement in mere minutes.

It's no wonder the train ride home finds them entirely wiped out. It's easy to forget that, after a big event such as a late-night concert, you still have to get home.

They'd barely managed to wander their way on at Gus' call, and by that point it had been well past midnight. Hungry, tired, and emotionally compromised, the pair had found the first open seats available and slouched down, while all the other musicians who had performed tonight have the comforts of personalized limos and luxury.

Carole still isn't entirely sure what she's feeling at this point in the night. There's still a lot of disappointment, but just that tiny spark of inspiration and accomplishment remains kindling as well. She's already planning new music for an updated version of their latest song, eager to give another spin to the dancing laundry.

Beside her, Tuesday slumps against her side, guitar still in-hand since she'd been too tired to even bother with a compartment. Her eyes are already closed, and her expression is neutral enough to be unreadable. Carole shifts a little, allowing her shoulder to more fully support her partner's head. She leans over and presses a gentle kiss to her hair.

"Tues? You okay?"

A raspy voice replies.

"Mm. Carole, what was that stuff you gave me? It definitely wasn't water..."

"Oh yeah. M-My bad..." Chuckling, Carole slips an arm around her back and pats her shoulder. "Sorry."

But Tuesday shakes her head, yawning.

"No. Thinking back on it, that's probably the only way you would've gotten me out there without me collapsing or chickening out."

"I guess I'll have to ask Joshua for the brew."

Tuesday giggles and snuggles closer as the train begins to move. The lurch causes a little heave in the back of her throat. "Geh-"

"Hey, if you're gonna barf lemme know."

"No... I think I'm okay..."

"Just don't think about that audience and all those potatoes you had to eat."

"Carole!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Carole ruffles Tuesday's hair gently and starts rubbing her back for her.

The ride back to the city is about half an hour, and Carole chooses to rest her eyes as well. When they reach their stop, it takes some effort to get them both on their feet long enough to walk off, then say their goodnights to Gus and Roddy.

Then it's another bus ride back to their apartment, and by the time they stagger off it's nearly 3AM. The city is both livelier and quieter at this hour; where the usual rush of vehicles and planes are absent, there's a plethora of distant music beats coming from behind the walls of half the buildings and all bars on the street.

Carole helps Tuesday with her guitar, and the two girls stagger their way up the steps. She fishes for the key and they push in with a mutual sigh.

"Home sweet home," Carole yawns.

"We're back, Ziggy." Tuesday gives a half-wave to the owl in the rafters as she turns on the lights, but it's way too bright and she yelps before shutting them off again. Carole puts on a lamp instead as the two go about gathering clothes to change into.

It's honestly a miracle they're both able to manage the feat before collapsing onto the couch. Tuesday curls up on her side, her head only barely touching the edge of a pillow as she reaches up above her head for Carole. Carole frees her hair and lies down on the opposite side of the couch, head-to-head with her, and takes her hand.

"What a night," she sighs. "How're you feeling?"

Tuesday curls up into a tighter ball.

"I'm... actually really thirsty..."

"Say no more." Carole sits up slowly and begins getting back to her feet, but Tuesday rolls over to try and stop her.

"N-No Carole, it's okay! I can get it-"

"I don't mind, Tues. Consider it compensation for the stuff I gave you earlier." Carole pats her head, then makes her way over to the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water for Tuesday makes her realize just how parched she is too, so she takes a second back for herself. Tuesday blearily sits herself up and accepts the water.

"Thank you."

"No sweat."

The pair sit up for a moment and drink all they can, finishing together with a satisfied sigh.

"That hit the spot." Carole tosses the empty bottle onto the nearby chest. It almost lands upright and both of them gasp, but then tips and falls over and they end up laughing. Carole leans against her partner a little. "How're you feeling now?"

Tuesday nuzzles into her shoulder, eyes already closed again.

"Much better. I still can't believe Crystal hugged us."

"I know, right?"

"I really need to shower in the morning, but I don't wanna."

"I feel you."

A moment passes, and it's the quietest they've known yet, given the general stillness of the hour. Carole eases them both back slowly, keeping Tuesday supporting against her side. She yawns, and is about to suggest actually going to sleep this time when Tuesday speaks up, barely in a murmur.

"It's strange... I was really upset. Really frustrated. I even felt hopeless... but at the end of the night, and even now, my heart's still racing."

Carole feels a chill run through her, but not the cold kind. It's the other kind – the kind that comes from something you can't really explain. She coaxes Tuesday back a pace, urges her to open her eyes for a moment and look up at her.

"I know what you mean. Like... I know _exactly_ what you mean, Tues."

And they're both so tired beyond the point of words now, but they don't need words to understand feeling. Eyes close, noses brush, and their lips come together softly.

Carole finds Tuesday's hand in her lap and laces their fingers together, giving a gentle squeeze. She can feel Tuesday's other hand on her arm, tracing up to her shoulder to pull her closer.

The kiss is slow and tired, but full of emotions, most of which they can't properly explain. When they finally ease apart, Tuesday bows her head for a moment. Carole thinks she might've fallen asleep right then and there until she feels the hand in hers tugging. Tuesday lifts Carole's hand and holds it against her chest softly. Carole can feel the slightest movement beneath her palm, the flitting drum of Tuesday's pulse. She tilts her head a little, reaching out to cup her cheek.

"Tues?" she whispers. "You okay?"

Tuesday looks up with a sweet playfulness in her eyes.

"You made it worse. It's going even faster now."

Carole cracks a smile and kisses her cheek.

"My bad."

"You're... forgiven."

This time Tuesday's eyes close for good. Carole helps her lie down and gets them back into their prior positions. She leans over her girlfriend, her loose hair now spilling over to tickle Tuesday's face as she kisses her forehead.

"Night, Tues."

"Night, Carole..."

Tuesday just barely has enough consciousness left to reach out her hand, a silent plea Carole happily answers with her own hand.

As they lace their fingers together, Carole lies down with her and squeezes. Tuesday is out in seconds, and Carole is close behind.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to write Carole calling her "Tues" ajshdjfk. Writing for them is starting to become a weekly thing...**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My gosh the newest episode just... rrrrrrr GOSH. Anyways, this takes place directly after the events of episode 9. Just some of my personal theories on what could potentially happen with the whole Cybelle issue, eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Carole & Tuesday.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

Tuesday can't help but shudder as she watches Cybelle run off. She's clearly upset, angry even, and Tuesday feels responsible, and more than a little guilty. Her heart is racing from the anxiety of doing what she'd done in telling her off, albeit as gently as possible.

She thought she'd feel better if she did it, but she only feels wretched and nervous. Part of her wants to call Cybelle back and apologize, and it's taking a lot of control not to. She hates that she's hurt someone else's feelings. She really hates it...

But what she hates even more is to admit that it feels nice to have Cybelle gone, and to have only Carole by her side right now.

Tuesday breathes out a big sigh as soon as Cybelle is out of sight, hoping she's seen the last of her for a little while. The side of her neck still aches, and she has to make sure her hair is still concealing the mark, being mindful as she turns back to her singing partner – the only one she'll ever have or need.

"Carole-"

She isn't quite sure what she wants to tell her, but before she can get another word in, Roddy and Gus call for them. Tuesday steps back and lets her words die away, putting on a smile.

Carole does the same, though she's a little miffed they'd chosen right now to butt in. She couldn't be more relieved that that Cybelle girl had left, and she couldn't be more proud of Tuesday for turning her away like she had. But she wants to listen to Tuesday's feelings more than anything right now, and having the guys around isn't going to allow it.

Gus insists on taking them out for dinner and that he'll actually pay this time, so the four of them grab their things and make their way out of the venue.

They end up at a nice restaurant, not too fancy or too shoddy. All the while Roddy and Gus discuss the performances as they eat, and Carol gives her thoughts on a lot of it as well.

But Tuesday can't shake the gnawing feeling of anxiety. She spends her time fussing with her hair at the side of her neck instead of talking, and constantly checking over her shoulder instead of eating. She feels like she might turn around and find Cybelle right there, grinning or crying or seething, and she isn't sure which would be worse.

Tuesday gets sucked in by the paranoia, her heart leaping up into her throat. Guilt swirls thickly in her stomach, preventing her from eating even if she wanted to. The others are absorbed in their conversations, and she doesn't want to ruin their fun.

"I'm tellin' ya," Gus is saying around a mouthful of steak. "I didn't think those two old geezers would last five seconds up there."

"Personally," Roddy adds. "I was most surprised by GGK's performance. Well, and you guys, of course."

"Aw shucks, Roddy you're making me blush," Carole grins. "But honestly, I was most surprised by Angela and that Pyotr guy. They both knocked it outta the park. And then there was that Cybelle chick..."

Tuesday nearly chokes. She'd been preparing herself for someone to bring Cybelle up as they went through the contestants, but for it to be Carole-

To hear _Carole_ say that name right now-

"S-Sorry." Tuesday pushes herself up promptly and slips out of her seat. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Huh? Hey, Tues-"

But Tuesday doesn't stop even when Carole calls for her. She rushes to the ladies' room and hurries to the sink, gripping it tightly and heaving for breath. Heat stings behind her eyes and threatens to spill over, but she fights it back. Her stomach is knotted and upset, and she almost feels like she might be sick.

It takes a lot of courage for her to even look at her own reflection in the mirror, to brush her hair aside and see that there's still a clear red mark on her skin. She sobs, and she isn't sure why. Is it guilt? Fear? Relief? It's probably all of that, and then about a dozen more hurtful things.

Her mind can't stop racing as quickly as her heart. She almost expects Cybelle to be following her, to be hiding out in one of the stalls or searching for her in the restaurant. If it's true, Tuesday feels she'll only receive anger from her. She hadn't been scared of Cybelle until Tuesday had declined her, but now scared is all she can feel, and she hates it.

_Why does it feel like it's my fault? Why do I feel so guilty? Wasn't I only saying how I really felt? Why am I feeling so horrible and scared-_

"Hey, Tues-"

"_Ah_-!"

There's a hand on her shoulder, but in spite of its softness Tuesday whirls around with enough force to send it flying. Eyes wide and just about to overflow, she fears the one person she's dreading most to see right now.

But she should've known better. There's only one person on Mars who calls her by that nickname and who would come after her looking so worried.

Carole seems taken aback, and rightfully so, and Tuesday only feels even more awful now for reacting that way towards her.

"Carole..."

"My bad. I didn't mean to startle you." Despite it all, Carole only has genuine concern in her eyes and in her voice. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Tues. You ran off suddenly, you didn't eat anything, and you haven't said a word in hours. Do you feel sick or something?"

Tuesday lowers her head, shamefully letting her hair cover her neck once again.

"Yeah. A little..."

"I knew it. Why didn't you say something? We didn't have to come out here tonight. We should go home and rest."

Tuesday lets her bangs hide her eyes. She nods.

"Sorry... Can... Can we do that...? Can we go home now...?"

"Of course we can." Carole wraps an arm around her shoulders for support. Tuesday wants nothing more than to lean into her, but she's too scared the mark on her neck might be revealed. She should pull away-

_...What am I thinking? _

She could never do that to Carole. Carole only wants to help her. Tuesday has no reason or desire to pull away from her. It's Cybelle's touch and presence that she fears, not Carole's. _Never_ Carole's.

Stifling a thin sob, she leans into her partner. And just for that moment, she feels so much better, and safer.

But with the feeling of safety also comes one of guilt; she should've listened to Carole's warnings about Cybelle. She hadn't thought about it seriously. She'd been too naive and trusting, and now look where it's gotten her.

Tuesday knows she needs to come clean and apologize to Carole, but she just can't find the words. And in spite of the comfort her partner's arms provide, Tuesday feels her chest beginning to tighten again. She hates this feeling. More than anything. She needs it to go away.

"Carole-"

"It's all right. I think I can convince Gus to let us go home for tonight. That okay?"

Tuesday just nods.

Carole lets her get her bearings for a moment before they head back out of the restrooms. When they make it back to Gus and Roddy they don't even sit down again.

"Hey, guys," Carole begins. "I think Tues and I are gonna call it a night. Sorry about that."

"Huh? Is everything okay?" Roddy asks.

"Not gettin' sick, are ya?" Gus leans forward with a bit of worry on his face. "If you are, you gotta let me know sooner rather than later so I can make arrangements to move your semifinal competition."

"N-No," Tuesday says quickly. "I'm all right. Just tired, I think..."

"I'll take care of her." Carole smiles and gives Tuesday a partial hug.

The boys smile.

"She's in good hands then," Roddy says.

Gus still seems a little concerned.

"All right, but if it's anything serious you lemme know."

"Roger."

"Good night, you two."

"Feel better, little miss."

"Thank you."

The girls leave Tuesday's guitar with the boys, who agree they don't need the extra burden to carry back to the apartment tonight. Gus assures he'll drop it off tomorrow for them.

With that, Carole and Tuesday step out of the restaurant into the cool evening and board the next bus. Tuesday feels her heart in her throat again. She scans every row of seats, fearing she might find a certain person there, but never does.

When they sit, Carole lets her have the window seat, likely so she'll feel supported on both sides. But Tuesday only feels more and more anxious, wondering if every person out on the streets is glancing up to stare at her.

As the bus begins moving she closes her eyes, hunching forward a little as her hands go to her chest. She hates this feeling. She wants it to go away.

"Hey..." Carole's gentle voice and touch coax her closer, and Tuesday opens her eyes into reality again. Carole is even more worried than before, and Tuesday only feels even more guilty.

"Carole, I-"

"It's okay. You can lean on me a bit. I don't mind, Tues."

Tuesday feels like she might burst into tears from how lucky she is to have her. Somehow she manages to keep it all back and only a sniffle comes out. Burying her face in Carole's shoulder, she hugs her softly and nestles into her side.

Carole lays her arm across Tuesday's back and rubs it gently. Once again, Tuesday is washed over with a sense of security, the feeling that everything's going to be all right.

But every time the bus stops and someone boards, her heart clenches all over again. It's never Cybelle, but it feels like it always is.

The mental strain wears her out before long, and by the time Carole is nudging her to her feet for their stop, Tuesday really almost has made herself sick.

They hobble off the bus together and end up right in front of their building. Tuesday looks all around herself, expecting to find her there. What if she's been following them? What if she finds out where they live? She could do anything-

"Tues?" Carole gives her back a little pat. "You okay to make it up the stairs?"

"Ah, yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay."

They make their way up one step at a time, Tuesday looking behind herself all the while. When they reach the top, Carole begins fishing for her key. When she opens the door, Tuesday is petrified that Cybelle might be inside, sitting there waiting for them. But once the lights are flicked on, the only one waiting for them is a little AI owl.

"We're back, Ziggy!" Carole calls out. She helps Tuesday over to the couch and they sit down together. "Gosh, what a day!" she yawns. "You want me to make you a little snack or something? You didn't eat anything back at the restaurant."

Tuesday stiffens. She has to tell her. She has to.

"N-No, that's all right."

"You really will get sick if you don't eat anything."

"I know, I just... don't think anything would stay down right now."

Carole makes a conflicted expression.

"Well then, at least lemme get you some water or something." She gets up before Tuesday can ask to her stay. Carole heads into the kitchen and begins rummaging through the fridge for a bottle of water.

Tuesday glances to the windows, then the door, fearing an uninvited person might show up any second now. The side of her neck feels like it's burning, branding her just like Cybelle wants.

"Carole..." Her voice comes out thin and weak, a whisper that's barely audible even to Tuesday herself.

But somehow Carole hears it. She hears the _fear_ in it.

Grabbing the nearest bottle of water she can find, she kicks the fridge closed and hurries back to the couch in a fluster.

"Tues? What's the matter?"

Tuesday can't look up at her. That awful guilt sweeps over her again, like it's _her_ fault she'd let Cybelle do what she wanted, so she deserves to feel this way... She shakes her head, reaching up to hold the side of her neck.

"Carole... I'm sorry... I should've told you... I should've listened..."

"What are you talking about?" Carole puts the water aside and rests one hand on Tuesday's lap, the other on her back. "Tues, what's going on? You gotta speak up."

Tuesday whimpers; that's exactly what Carole had told her before, to speak up if Cybelle was bothering her. She hadn't, and look where it's gotten her.

Tuesday sniffles, still fighting back the tears, but her breath is so uneven she might as well be crying already. She lifts her head miserably, fingers curling more tightly at the side of her neck.

"Something happened... at the venue..."

"What?" Carole looks like she's about to go crazy with how worried she is. "What happened, Tues? What-" But then it hits her. Tuesday can see it in her eyes instantly, the clarity that makes Carole's eyes become stern, and her voice low. "Don't tell me... that Cybelle girl-"

Tuesday flinches at the name and nods. Carole's fingers curl into a loose fist on Tuesday's lap.

"That creep. What did she do?" She must realize she sounds too demanding, though. Carole draws in a deep breath to try and regain some control, to quell the fire that's started to burn in her veins. She uncurls the fist she'd made in Tuesday's dress and instead takes her free hand, squeezing it gently. Carole gives her hand a little tug, coaxing Tuesday to look back up at her. "Tues, it's okay. You can tell me. Please."

And Tuesday knows she needs to tell her, that Carole of all people has the right to know, since she'd warned her in the first place. But the guilt is just so horrible, clawing at her stomach from the inside. She pushes her hand harder onto her neck to conceal the mark.

But then Carole's hand covers hers, her thumb rubbing softly over Tuesday's skin, a gentle reassurance like always. Tuesday might blame herself, but she knows Carole never would. It takes her a minute, but she eventually finds her voice again, inhaling shakily.

"It was... before she went on to perform... She found me in the hallway and... said she was nervous. She asked if I could hug her..."

Carole clicks her tongue.

"What a creep. A singer like her wouldn't be nervous before something like this. She just wanted to get close to you."

Tuesday nods, and she can feel the weight behind her eyes.

"I... I only did it because I wanted to help... and because I felt bad... I was going to ask her to stop, a-and tell her I won't sing together with her... But I felt guilty about that, so I figured... I should at least give her the one thing she wanted..." One tear drips free now. "B-But-" She cuts off, feeling more tears rising up, stomach churning.

Carole slides a little closer, doing her best to reel in her anger for Tuesday's sake.

"It's okay. You can tell me, Tues."

Tuesday can't say anything else. She just lets go of her neck and pulls her hair back to reveal the mark.

Carole is taken aback. She'd expected to be told that Cybelle had said something strange to Tuesday, but not _this_. Tuesday's neck is slightly red, but the discoloration isn't the only thing. She can see various tiny marks digging into the skin in a circular fashion. It takes a second for it to register in Carole's mind, but when it does it's accompanied by a lot of other things; shock and outrage to name a few.

"What the-? Is that-?"

She isn't sure if she's more disbelieving or more angry.

Angry. It's definitely angry. It starts to seethe into her voice.

"She _bit_ you?! What the hell?! Tues, that's assault!"

Tuesday hangs her head in shame. She isn't sure what it is that lifts the floodgates – be it Carole's disappointment in her for keeping quiet until now, or the relief of finally telling her the truth, or a mix of both – but the tears burst free now.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't know what to..." She brings her hands to her face to hide, not wanting Carole to see her like this. "Y-You were right, Carole... I should've listened to you... I'm sorry..."

"Tues..." Carole just wraps both of her arms around her and hugs her close, teeth grit. "That bitch... I should've known she wouldn't back off. She's the typical stalker and I _knew_ it, but I didn't do anything to help you with it..."

She brings her hand around and curls her fingers through Tuesday's hair, brushing it back to reveal her neck again. Carole feels sick with rage. "Damn it. You should've told me right away, Tues. You should've-"

But she stops. _What the hell am I saying? That just puts more shame onto her. That makes it sound like it was her fault. I'm an idiot._

"S-Sorry-!" Tuesday wails. "I'm sorry, Carole... I should've-"

"No." Carole stops her right away. "No, _I'm_ the one who's sorry, Tues. I wasn't thinking. It just made me so pissed to find out what that creep did to you, but I didn't stop to think about how _you_ felt." She pulls Tuesday closer, resting her chin on her shoulder as she lets out a long sigh.

"I can't imagine how scary that must've been for you. Of course you wouldn't wanna talk about it. Of course you'd wanna try to handle it by yourself and not drag me into it... But I'm glad you did, Tuesday. I'm really glad you told me. That took guts. I'm proud of you."

Tuesday chokes on another sob, but finally manages to lift her arms up and squeeze them around Carole.

"S-Sorry... sorry, Carole..."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault, Tues."

Carole bows her head into soft blonde hair, letting her love for Tuesday weigh out her hatred of Cybelle – at least for the moment.

"It's not your fault," she murmurs. "You don't have to feel guilty about anything. You didn't do anything wrong."

"B-But I was naïve," she whimpers. "I should've listened to you-"

"You wanted to help her when she said she felt nervous. It just goes to show how kind you are, Tues. You've got the purest heart of anyone in the whole solar system. And that's not a bad thing. It's not a weakness."

She runs her hands gently up and down Tuesday's shuddering back, feeling the distraught fluttering of the pulse against her chest. Those sobs are the most heartbreaking sounds she's ever heard.

"Listen, Tues. You can't blame yourself for any of this. This didn't happen because you're a nice person; it happened because Cybelle is a _freak_. Don't make any mistake about that, you hear?"

Tuesday can't really say anything in return, but she nods her head into Carole's shoulder.

Carole lets go of her anger for now – for Tuesday's sake. She just holds her close, a little more protectively than usual, trying to let everything settle. They can deal with Cybelle some other time.

But right now, Tuesday's had an awfully long and exhausting day in every way possible.

Carole holds her until she's cried herself quiet, at which point she gently eases her back against the couch. Tuesday's face is a mess of tears and stray hair, and Carole does her best to help clear it up. She hands her the water from earlier and keeps her steady as she drinks. The poor girl drinks the whole bottle to rehydrate herself after all the crying. Carole pats her shoulder softly.

"Atta girl. Feel any better?"

Tuesday's cheeks are still red and wet, but she nods.

"Yeah. A lot better. Thank you, Carole."

"It's no problem." She eyes the mark on Tuesday's neck again, and a seed of disgust wiggles its roots into her gut. "Wanna take a bath? I think it'll help you relax a bit."

Tuesday just nods again.

"All right," Carole says. "You sit tight and I'll go grab you some pajamas."

Carole gets up from the couch, but she doesn't miss the flash of anxiety that goes through Tuesday's eyes. Even though the apartment is small and they can always see or hear one another just about anywhere they go, she can understand how Tuesday probably doesn't want to be left alone right now.

So Carole begins to hum as she hurries up the steps to the loft to gather clean clothes. Her voice carries out through all the rooms and reaches Tuesday's ears with ease.

With the proof that Carole is right there with her, Tuesday closes her eyes for a moment to rest. Those are the first moments since the incident that her mind doesn't wander back to thoughts of it.

Carole makes quick work of getting them each a change of clothes and putting them onto the bathroom sink. She then hurries back to fetch Tuesday, helping her up and leading her over to the bathroom.

Tuesday disrobes and wraps a towel around herself for modesty's sake, something Carole assumes she'd been taught growing up as a rich girl. Carole does the same thing, intending to wash herself off manually while Tuesday uses the bath. She runs the water and makes sure it's nice and warm before coaxing Tuesday in.

Carole pulls up a stool and sits beside her, using the portable shower head to clean herself off. She hums a bit, but can't blame Tuesday for not joining in this time. She stays quiet all the while as Carole washes out her hair and rinses it. When she looks up, Tuesday has sunk into the water up to her chin, no doubt to hide her neck. Carole finishes her song and clears her throat.

"Hey, Tues? Want me to wash your hair for you?"

Tuesday peeks up at her and gives a tiny nod.

"Sure. Thanks, Carole."

"No prob."

She moves her stool over and sits behind her partner, gathering Tuesday's hair up and getting a handful of shampoo to begin lathering. Carole starts up a new song to let echo around the room, the melody bouncing off the tiled walls and floor.

Tuesday stays quiet, but seems to relax a little more.

Carole is thorough with lathering her hair, then gets to scooping up handfuls of water to help rinse it out for her. Every time she glimpses that redness on Tuesday's skin it ignites a little flame in her chest, but she doesn't let the anger get the better of her.

When she's finished with her song, she gathers up Tuesday's hair into a towel on the top of her head and lets out a sigh.

"There. All done."

"Thanks, Carole."

"Sure thing."

A gentle silence fills the room, accompanied only by the faint sounds of rippling water sloshing against the side of the tub. Now that Tuesday's hair is all gathered into the towel, the mark on her neck is clearly visible. Tuesdays must feel self-conscious about it, because she sinks back down into the tub. The water around her seems to quiver.

Carole treads lightly.

"Tues? You okay? …Does it still hurt...?"

Tuesday sinks down another inch.

"A little..."

Carole gets to her feet.

"Hold on a sec."

She goes over to the cabinets and begins poking around through them, looking through all the little packets and bottles of miscellaneous things. Before long, she finds the bottle she's looking for and brings it back to Tuesday.

"This might help. It's ointment made of all natural oils and stuff." She dispenses a fair amount into her palm, but pauses. She puts her hand gently on Tuesday's shoulder. "Is this okay?" After what Cybelle had done to her, Carole doesn't want to touch her there if she doesn't feel comfortable with it.

But Tuesday turns her head slightly, catching her eye. She gives a little nod.

"Mm."

Carole smiles.

"Okay." She leans down over her a little and gingerly places her hand against Tuesday's neck, covering the redness. She doesn't miss it when Tuesday flinches ever so slightly, and stops.

"Tues...?" She waits, feeling Tuesday breathe in and exhale.

"Sorry. I'm okay."

"Don't be sorry." Carole rubs the ointment in slowly, feeling for herself how the perfectly smooth skin is interrupted by little indentations from the teethmarks. It makes her blood curdle all over again to even think about it. "I'm gonna call Gus tomorrow and explain everything. He'll be able to help us avoid that girl in the future."

Tuesday doesn't say anything.

Carole lets her be for the moment and finishes up rubbing in the ointment.

By now it's well past midnight and she knows they need to get some sleep. She helps Tuesday up out of the bath, and she exchanges her wet towel for a dry one to wrap around herself. Carole gets dressed into her pajamas, padding through her hair a bit more.

When Tuesday has dressed and freed her hair as well, they clean up and then head back out into the apartment together. Tuesday heads for the couch and Carole goes with her. She checks to make sure the door is locked and the curtains are closed. Tuesday sits down on the couch and lets out a long, troubled breath. Carole sits close beside her.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" she asks. "Get it off your chest, Tues. I'll listen."

Tuesday glances at her briefly before looking back down at her lap.

"It's just... I'm still a bit scared..."

Carole slides closer and leans against her side.

"Yeah, I can't blame you. I'm sorry. But you're safe here, Tues. Like I said, I'll tell Gus about this tomorrow. We're not gonna let anything happen to you again. If that creep Cybelle wants to try and see you again, she's gonna have to go through me." She brushes her head gently against Tuesday's and squeezes her hand. "I'll take you to the cell phone shop tomorrow and we can get your number changed. I'm not gonna let her bother you again. I promise, Tuesday."

Tuesday is getting watery-eyed again. She dips her head and wipes her face with her free hand, drawing in a deep breath.

"Thanks, Carole... I'm so lucky to have you..."

"That's my line." Carole leans in and kisses her temple sweetly. Tuesday flashes a smile for half a second before it fades again.

"But... that's what I'm worried about most..."

"Hm? What is?"

"...You, Carole."

"Huh? Me? Why are you worried about me?"

Tuesday begins fidgeting a little, and Carole can tell she's getting anxious again. Her voice is somehow thick and wobbly at the same time.

"Because... Cybelle kept saying she wants me to sing with her... she doesn't want me to be around you. I think she kind of sees you as an obstacle, o-or an enemy or something. I'm worried she might come after you... th-that she might try to hurt you so she can get at me-"

"Tues!" Carole stops her before she can make herself even more upset. Tuesday's already started to cry again, shaking from the sheer terror of the thoughts alone. Carole wraps both arms tightly around Tuesday and hugs her close.

"It's gonna be all right, Tues. Nothing like that's gonna happen. You don't have to worry about me. We'll deal with Cybelle and she won't bother us again. I promise, Tues."

Tuesday trembles and cries in her arms, clutching her back weakly. Carole doesn't let go.

"You're safe with me, Tues. I won't let her hurt you again, not through me or any other way. I swear. It's gonna be okay."

Tuesday can only manage a muffled little hum of agreement.

Carole waits patiently until she's calmed down, though at this point the poor girl has nearly exhausted herself straight to sleep.

But Carole doesn't lie her down on the couch. Of course she'd stay with her tonight like every other night, but the couch is limited on space. Their usual sleeping positions only allow for Carole to hold her hand at best, and tonight she knows she wants Tuesday to feel as safe as possible. So she proposes an idea.

"Hey... Wanna sleep with me in my bed tonight?"

Tuesday sniffles and lets out a heavy breath, easing back just a little. Her eyes are tired, but honest.

"Are... Are you sure...?"

"Definitely."

"I don't want to impose-"

"You're not. Trust me. I'll feel better if you're with me up there tonight."

Tuesday nods again, locking her arms around Carole's shoulders and tucking her face into her shoulder.

"Thank you, Carole..."

Carole kisses the top of her head.

"It's my pleasure."

She slips an arm beneath Tuesday's knees and braces the other across her back, scooping the girl up into her arms. She makes her way to the steps and climbs up to the loft, then lies Tuesday down onto the bed.

The sheets and blankets are mostly untouched since the last time Carole had washed them, because she'd been spending all her nights on the couch.

She lies down beside Tuesday, clicking her tongue up at Ziggy to have him get the lights. Once the apartment is dark, Tuesday stiffens just a little bit, but Carole pulls her in close.

"It's okay. We'll figure this out, Tues. Together."

At last, Tuesday feels her heart is finally at ease.

"You're right. We'll always be together. We'll always be Carole and Tuesday, no matter what."

"No matter what," Carole agrees. She kisses Tuesday's forehead one last time as the girl's eyes finally fall shut.

Carole wraps her up in the blankets and hugs her close. She hums a little lullaby and waits until Tuesday's breathing has softened and evened out.

Carole lies awake a while longer. There's still a spark of anger inside of her, ready to ignite at the flip of a switch. But she doesn't want it to get to that point. For Tuesday's sake, she'd rather deal with Cybelle calmly, and from as far away as possible.

But if push _did_ come to shove, Carole wouldn't be afraid to shove back. Hard.

For now though, she leaves the thoughts of anger behind and cuddles close to Tuesday. She inches down just a little, nosing the soft hair out of the way to press a kiss onto her neck, covering the vile mark Cybelle had left there.

Instead of a brand of possession, Carole leaves a soft impression, one full of love and warmth.

She holds Tuesday a little closer tonight than any night before.

* * *

**A/N: I doubt things will get this dramatic with Cybelle, but you just know she'll be back and it'll probably be ugly...**

**I'd considered adding in a little something about Tuesday's birthday into this, but it just didn't seem appropriate for the heavier theme of this chapter. Maybe if the new episode addresses her birthday (and Carole's gift, I hope) I'll get some more inspiration!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I didn't think I'd be writing anything for this week's episode just because I was so _flabbergasted_ that I needed the anime to show what happened next immediately, but I can't just wait a week after _that_**,** so I just whipped up something really quick and short this time around.**

**Takes place directly after episode 10.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Carole & Tuesday.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

Every echoed music note that fills the building is a reminder to Carole that Pyotr is on-stage now, and every second is winding down to hers and Tuesday's performance.

And they aren't going to make it if she doesn't find her _fast_.

There's an awful dread twisting tightly in her gut as she paces the empty hallways, quickening her steps by the second as she becomes more and more frantic.

"Ah, geez. Where the heck did she go? She's too nice for her own good sometimes..."

She supposes it's partially her own fault for not stopping her partner from going after Cybelle. Carole had had a bad feeling about that girl from the start, but she hadn't wanted to butt into Tuesday's personal business if she could help it. But now she really wishes she'd done it sooner.

"Tues? You here?" Her voice bounces back at her from down the hallway, but there's still no response. She can only assume Pyotr's song is halfway done or more, and she bites her lip.

"Tues!" She checks around the next corner and even tries the elevators, but no luck. She keeps her eyes open for Cybelle as well, but there's no sign of her either.

She doesn't like this. She really really doesn't like this...

Not knowing where else Tuesday might've gone, Carole doubles back, briskly heading for the changing rooms once more. Her mind is racing as quickly as her heart now. Time's running out-

-And then the scream.

Some part of Carole knows it recognizes that voice, but the other part just prays she's mistaken.

Nonetheless she whips around and races toward the sound. Carole's heart is in her throat as the doors to a small lounge open up for her.

Instantly she can tell something is off. It's difficult to see in here, and it takes her a moment to realize it's because of a veil of white smoke. Her eyes go instantly to the couch, and she prays until the last possible second that it might be someone else-

But of course it isn't.

Tuesday is sitting there with her hands clutched to her chest, whimpering through grit teeth. On the table in front of her is a white box where all the smoke is coming from.

Carole is frozen in disbelief and then terror, her mouth open in a silent gasp. She can't make sense of this. No way. _No_ _way_ is this really happening...

But Tuesday's whimpers of pain continue and snap Carole out of it.

"_Tuesday!_"

Tuesday slowly opens her eyes, blinking past tears through the smoke, scared and confused.

"Carole..."

Carole doesn't have time to stare blankly. She doesn't know what was in that box or what's still in the air. She lunges forward and covers Tuesday from it, pulling her to her feet. She's trembling and doing her best to fight off sobs. Carole's scared for her, but she knows they can't stay here.

"We gotta get outta here. Can you walk?"

"Y-Yeah-"

Carole guides her to the door as quickly as she can manage and brings her down the hall several paces, until they're out of range of the escaping smoke. After just a few more steps she feels Tuesday begin to shake, and it isn't long before she's sinking to her knees.

Carole holds onto her and brings her down to the floor as gently as possible. Tuesday is still hunched over, clutching her hands together over her chest, fighting back hiccups. Carole holds her shoulders gently, urging her to look up.

"Tuesday! What happened? Are you all right?"

Tuesday shakes her head, and Carole feels a sensation like missing a step on the way down a staircase. It's a deep dread that slithers up her spine and makes her jolt, makes her grip on Tuesday's shoulders tighten a little harder.

"Tues..."

Tuesday draws in a choppy little breath and looks up at her past the tears, her blue eyes drowning.

"I-I was looking for Cybelle, a-and I... I couldn't find her... But there was this box with my name on it f-for my birthday, so I opened it and-" She cuts off coughing, and Carole wraps her into a soft hug.

Cybelle. She should've known. Actually, in the back of her mind, she'd known it all along. She never should've let Tuesday go off with her for a second. Her body feels like it's burning from the inside out, seething with unseen rage.

_When I get my hands on that bitch-_

But she can't be angry right now. Not with Tuesday sobbing from pain in her arms. She's still holding her chest and Carole is only getting more and more worried by the second. She eases back a little and tries to find her eyes again.

"Tues, can you breathe okay? You didn't breathe in too much of that smoke, did you? I don't like the looks of it-"

"It-" Tuesday gasps, and it doesn't help her answer sound very convincing. "It's not that... Well, maybe a little-"

"Tues-!"

"Carole, look-!" Tuesday sobs loudly as she finally moves her arms out for Carole to see. Her left hand is clinging to her right, covering it up. But when she moves her fingers, Carole can see an awful redness coating her skin. Her fingers, palm, wrist, and as far down as her elbow are scratched and smeared with burns.

Carole blinks, hoping she's seeing wrong, that the smoke is somehow messing with her vision and that she's not really seeing this.

But no matter how much she blinks and clears her eyes, that horrible redness never stops staining Tuesday's skin. It just keeps hurting her, marking her. Just like Cybelle wanted.

But even Carole's rage for that girl is no match for her concern and dismay for Tuesday. Her heart sinks into the pit of her stomach as Tuesday's eyes fill with fresh tears that start to spill over.

"I'll... I'll never be able to h-hold my guitar or play onstage now... I'm so sorry, Carole. I... I've ruined our chances in the semifinals... I've ruined _everything_-"

"Tuesday!" Carole stops her before she can make herself even more upset. Gently, she coaxes Tuesday forward again, back into her arms, and holds her as close as she can. "It's not your fault, Tues. Nothing's your fault. I don't care if we've gotta forfeit or whatever. None of that matters. The only thing that matters is that we get you treated."

Tuesday gives her one last tortured look before the weight of her tears drags her down. She bows her head into Carole's shoulder and just sobs out apologies, apologies Carole doesn't need. Not from her. She'd make the person responsible for all of this sorry, but that was for another time.

For now Carole just brings Tuesday close to her and holds her as tightly as she dares.

By this point the smoke must've risen enough to set off the alarms. Water sprays down over them as the alarms start blaring, and from there it's only a few minutes later until Roddy, Gus, and some building security find them.

"The hell happened?" Gus bellows, and it's the first time Carole's ever heard him sound so worried.

"You guys are supposed to be on-" Roddy begins, but stops once he sees the grim look in Carole's eyes.

"I'll explain everything," she grunts, helping Tuesday to her feet. "But Tuesday's hurt. Call a medic."

One security guards takes off to do just that while Carole explains to the other what had happened. Once a few more arrive, they enter the lounge together to handle the smoke and the box that had caused it.

Everything happens really quickly after that. There's an announcement made about delays and possibly cancellation for Carole and Tuesday's performance. They don't give away all the details, but with the judges and audience being made to wait, it doesn't look good for their reputation either way.

The guards clear out the lounge as the medic arrives and sits Tuesday down to examine her hand. All the while Carole stays close, never leaving her side for a second. Tuesday is too upset to be able to say much, so Carole explains it all to Gus and Roddy.

"It was that chick Cybelle," she growls. "It had to have been. The box said 'Happy Birthday Tuesday' and she's the only other person who knows when Tues' birthday is. She lost and she's trying to take us down with her." She glances sideways, catching Tuesday's eye as the medic bandages her fingers and wrist. Tuesday sniffles and just bows her head. Carole rubs a hand up and down her back softly. "That girl threatened Tuesday, and now she did this. She'd better hope I never get my hands on her."

"Seriously?" Gus grumbles. "A fellow contestant and fan? I've heard of it happening, but never..." He trails off, rubbing his chin in thought. Roddy timidly chimes in.

"She hurt you guys in the worst way. Not only did she physically harm Tuesday, but she hurt your chances at performing now."

"Damn right she did," Gus growls. "You wanna press charges, little lady?"

Tuesday lifts her head meekly, then looks down at her bandaged arm. She sniffles some more and swallows hard.

"I... I thought she was my friend..." She starts shaking again and the tears come rushing. "I'm sorry, Carole... I've ruined everything..."

Carole hugs her close again, tighter than before.

"Like I said, it's not your fault. There'll be other competitions, Tues. But there's only one of you. So long as you're all right, I don't care about anything else."

Gus and Roddy nod in agreement.

"Even so," Gus says. "It's a shame. You two made it this far and you really had a fighting chance."

"You really did," Roddy agrees. "Maybe we can talk to the producers and see if we can get you guys a later performance date."

"Maybe," Gus mutters. "They might make an exception when they find out you were sabotaged and purposefully injured."

"Then we've gotta hurry and tell them." Roddy is already on his feet, and Gus is close behind him. But before they can go, Tuesday lifts her head and calls out after them.

"P-Please, wait-"

"Don't worry, little miss," Gus reassures. "We won't give Cybelle's name just yet if you don't want us to."

Tuesday sighs and then sinks back into Carole's arms.

Carole wishes they'd give Cybelle's name, though. She wishes they'd expose her for the psychotic creep she really is. But she knows it would only make Tuesday more upset than she already is right now, and that's the last thing she wants.

Carole thanks the medic and the guards for all they've done. They move to the entranceway to discuss things amongst themselves and keep the room secure for the girls.

Carole holds her partner as she weeps, bitter bitter tears of betrayal and frustration and self-blame, no doubt. Carole just wraps her up tightly and reminds her it isn't her fault. She peppers soft tiny kisses into Tuesday's hair, and little by little the shaking ebbs away.

"It's all right, Tues. We'll figure this out." Carole inhales and lets it out slowly. "I'm just glad you're okay. That's all that matters."

Tuesday's hiccups eventually taper off. She wipes her eyes and eases back a little.

"Thank you, Carole..." Another sniffle, another set of tears. "I should've known... she wasn't my friend... All she did was hurt me and make me feel guilty. All things _you've_ never done, _you've_ never made me feel..." She folds her arms around Carole's shoulders and rests her chin on her shoulder. Carole hugs her back, keeping close to support her.

"I should've known, too. I should've kept a closer eye on her. I assumed she wasn't dangerous, and you got hurt because of it. I'm sorry, Tues..."

"Please don't be." Tuesday tightens her grip on her. "You're right, Carole. Neither of us are to blame here. So... I'll stop saying sorry if you will."

Carole moves back a little to look into her eyes.

"Deal." She brushes their noses together and nuzzles Tuesday's cheek. Both girls let out a mutual sigh as they finally move apart.

"I wonder how far we could've made it in Mars' Brightest..." Tuesday sighs.

"Hey, don't count us out just yet. Who knows? Maybe Gus and Roddy will convince them to let us perform somehow."

"Yeah. Maybe."

Carole glances down at Tuesday's bandaged arm. Gingerly, she slips her hand beneath hers and lifts it up. Carole traces her fingers lightly over the bandages, wishing she could wash away the scars underneath with her touch.

"We'll figure something out, Tues. If we quit here, then that creep wins. I won't let that happen." Carole brings Tuesday's hand to her lips and kisses softly; first the backs of her knuckles one by one, then she rotates her hand and kisses each of her fingertips and works her way down across her palm, and eventually down to her wrist. Tuesday whimpers again, but it's more happy than anything else this time.

"Thanks, Carole." She leans in and pecks her partner's cheek. "You're right. We may be down, but we're not out." And for the first time since all this happened, Tuesday smiles.

Carole cracks a smirk in return.

"Damn right."

* * *

**A/N: Not much of a chapter, because I have no idea where the anime will go from here. If they expose Cybelle and say how Tuesday got injured purposefully before her performance, the judges and audience would totally understand, right? But would they let them wait and perform once Tuesday is better? Can she somehow perform without the guitar and maybe just sing? Or will they really have to forfeit? Gosh I'm gonna be going insane all this week till Thursday...**

**But I mainly just wrote this because I wanted Carole to have that intense hurt/comfort moment alone with Tuesday, and I also wanted her to kiss her bandages ;w;**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm so thankful they weren't separated for long. But gosh I wish they'd had a bit more time and a few deeper moments for their reunion, so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Carole & Tuesday.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

A lot of crazy things have happened since Carole and Tuesday met, but nothing had been more hectic and thrilling than the events of the past 24 hours.

Tuesday had run away from home a second time with Spencer's help, and Carole had been there to run with her, Roddy and Gus had gotten temporarily arrested for the trespassing crimes, the girls had raced all the way to Mars' Brightest to compete, only to get disqualified and then be granted their debut alongside Angela anyway-

...And now they're on their way back home to that apartment as if it's any other night, as if they hadn't spent the past week or so painfully alone, missing each other.

"I missed you so much..."

The words tumble out of Tuesday's mouth almost as soon as they walk through the door. So much had happened today that she really hadn't found the proper chance to say it, but now that they're finally alone together, her heart comes pouring out along with her tears. Carole pauses and turns back to her.

"Tues-"

An excited hoot and a flutter of wings cut her off as her AI owl comes flapping down, clearly glad to see their guest of honor has returned.

"Ziggy!" Tuesday opens her arms and hugs him gently, smiling through the tears. "Yes, I've missed you, too. Thanks for taking care of Carole for me while I was gone."

The owl coos and snuggles into her shoulder before happily flying back off to his perch.

Carole hands her roommate a tissue, which Tuesday uses to clear away her tears and then blow her nose before dropping it into the waste bin.

"Don't tell him," Tuesday says. "I missed him, too. But... I missed _you_ most of all, Carole."

Carole feels a surge of emotion fill in behind her eyes, but she smiles.

"I missed you, too." She opens her arms, and finally they share a proper hug, un-rushed by pursuers or a time limit. Shoulders begin to shake and tremble as the emotions that had been pent up for a week are finally set free.

The hug lasts for several minutes, until they both feel they're getting a little wobbly. Carole eases back, wiping her arm across her face.

"We did a lot of running around today. Let's take a bath."

Being that Tuesday had been snatched off the streets and not allowed to take any of her things back to the mansion with her, all of her things are still here at Carole's apartment. She chooses a nightgown, which she can tell has been washed recently by someone who'd been hoping she'd come back soon to wear it.

It makes her heart soar and ache all at the same time.

She's scared. She knows that her mother is either going to give up on her for now, or she's just going to come after Tuesday with three times as much force and manpower. She can only pray it's the former, that the politics will fend her mother off long enough for Tuesday to be able to make something of herself.

She follows Carole into the bathroom, a bathroom that's smaller than the one she has back at her mother's place. But Tuesday much prefers this one any day.

Tuesday settles into the warm bath while Carole washes herself by hand with the portable shower head, as she's always preferred to. And it's only seconds before someone is humming a tune, and the other joins in.

Tuesday sinks down into the water up to her chin. She'd been gone from here for a week, but it feels like she'd never left. She doesn't even realize it herself when her humming starts to hitch and taper off, and the tears start up again.

Carole had just finished washing and wrapped a towel around herself when she hears Tuesday's voice hitch. She looks up to find her up to her nose in the water, crying softly.

"Tues-" Carole is on her feet in seconds, hurrying over to the tub. She rests a hand on Tuesday's shoulder gently. Tuesday tries to speak, but seems to forget her mouth is underwater and ends up coughing before trying again.

"I'm okay," she croaks, tilting her head back to look at her. Her blue eyes are bright and watery. "I'm just... _so_ glad to be home..."

Carole's eyes widen. Tuesday had called this place home a million times before, but it had never really meant as much as it does now. That mansion where her mother had kept her isn't worthy of such a word.

Carole smiles, leaning forward against her roommate's back, wrapping both arms softly around Tuesday's collar.

"Welcome home, Tues."

Tuesday sobs again, but laughter comes with it. When she's ready, Carole helps her out of the bath, and they get dried and dressed for bed.

Carole can't help but keep stealing glances at Tuesday as she combs through her hair on the couch. She feels like there's something she should've remembered...

"Ah! Your hand!"

"Eh?"

Carole shuffles closer to her, reaching out for Tuesday's right hand.

"So much happened, I totally forgot about it. Is your hand all better now? Wait, I guess that's a dumb question. The cast is off and you could hold your guitar just fine today..."

Tuesday blinks, but as Carole goes off rambling she begins to giggle.

"It's all better now," she assures her. "Thank you for worrying. Honestly, that was my biggest concern. I was planning on running away again at some point, but I wanted to do it when my hand was all better so I could give you the biggest hug!"

"Hmm?" Carole teases. "So you could've run away wheneeever you wanted huh? Just like that?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"I see."

They both chuckle, glad they're able to now that the devastating separation has passed. If anything, being apart had only made them both realize just how badly they wanted – _needed_ – to be together.

Carole leans back and looks up at the ceiling casually.

"Y'know, that hug outside the mansion was pretty good. But I think we were kinda rushed. And we were crying too much before when we got home..."

Tuesday reads her like an open book.

"You're absolutely right." She puts down the hair brush and opens her arms wide.

Carole hugs her tightly, maybe even too tightly, but Tuesday isn't complaining. She wraps her arms around Carole's shoulders, nuzzling her face into the side of her neck and letting out a long breath.

Carole's missed her warmth, her scent, her heartbeat, all of it. She brings her legs up onto the couch and lays down on her back, pulling Tuesday down on top of her.

Tuesday squeals and laughs, cuddling up close. She would've been perfectly content to fall asleep just like this. But she feels it for herself when Carole's laughter becomes interspersed with sobs. Tuesday pushes herself up in a fluster.

"Carole?"

Carole's eyes are closed, but the tears are still falling. She's trying to keep smiling, but it just wobbles and fades.

"Sorry-" she sniffles, shaking her head. "I just... I missed you _so much,_ Tues..."

"Carole..." Tuesday's heart twists, almost as if it's so happy it hurts. "I missed you too... More than anything. I... I've never felt so lonely before in my entire life... I never knew what I could be missing until I met you..." Her own tears start to fall down and mix with Carole's on her cheeks and on the cushions.

"It's the same for me..." Carole manages to open her eyes, and the smile comes back for a second. "I never realized it until you were gone... How much I needed you... how much I-"

"Me too!" Tuesday wails. "I love you too, Carole! I do!"

"That's a relief..." Carole pulls her down and kisses her, and Tuesday returns the favor. It's messy and wet from the tears, but nothing's ever felt more right, more perfect.

Carole's more or less gotten ahold of herself by now to focus on what's most important, which is making Tuesday stop crying now. She braces herself on her elbows and slowly turns them over without even breaking the kiss, lying Tuesday down on her back. Carole pulls away, and Tuesday bursts into half tears and half laughter. She covers her face with both arms.

"Don't look..." she whimpers. "I'm such a mess right now..." Her hair is splayed everywhere, her nightgown is ruffled, her face is red and wet. But Carole thinks she's never looked cuter.

"You're adorable, Tues."

"Heh-?" She peeks up from between her arms and sniffles.

Carole feels she might start crying again just from how cute she is. Gently, she reaches out to take both of Tuesday's hands in hers, moving her arms away from her face. Carole tucks the loose strands of blonde hair behind her ears and leans over her, resting their foreheads together.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Tuesday Simmons."

"You... You too, Carole... I'm so lucky I found you."

There's a mutual sigh between them. Carole gradually lies herself down over her, and Tuesday wraps her arms around her back.

"I can't believe I let them take you-" Carole mutters. "I should've fought harder for you. I should've-"

"Carole!" Tuesday pushes her back a bit so she can look at her directly. "You chased after me even after that man hit you! You jumped onto the car, and you fell off! You _did_ fight hard for me! You fought harder for me than anyone else on Mars ever would!" And just seconds after letting Carole up a bit, Tuesday pulls her back down again, burying her face into her shoulder. "No one's ever done something like that for me... no one's ever _cared_ that much for me... thank you, Carole..."

Carole heaves a sigh, brushing their cheeks together.

"Thank _you_," she murmurs. "For meeting me on the bridge that day... for coming into my life."

As the moments go by, the tears finally come to a stop as they wipe each other's away, sharing a few small kisses in between. Halfway through one of them, Carole yawns. Tuesday giggles, but ends up yawning right after.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I haven't been able to sleep without you here, Tues."

"Same for me." Tuesday nestles closer up against her. "None of my blankets are as good as you."

"Gee, thanks."

Another laugh, another kiss. Carole strokes Tuesday's bangs across her forehead.

"I'm glad you're back, Tues. I won't ever let them take you again."

Tuesday nods.

"I won't go, either. No matter what."

"Thanks."

They settle down at long, long last, finally reunited and with a bright future ahead.

They close their eyes as Ziggy turns off the lights. Both girls stay as close as possible, wrapped in each other's arms so they won't be separated even in their dreams. Carole kisses her cheek again, and Tuesday yawns again.

"We're gonna... have to think of some new songs," she mumbles. "After all, our loneliest girls aren't so lonely anymore."

Carole smiles against her neck, softly kissing the spot that used to show marks from someone else.

"You're right. New songs, first thing tomorrow."

"Mm..."

"Night, Tues."

"Night, Carole..."

Whatever else the planet throws at them, they'll face it head-on together.

* * *

**A/N: Don't get me wrong, their reunion was fast and beautiful and I'm so thankful they're already back together. But it could've been gayer... (hey, it's listed as a romance, okay).**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this is just a quick one. It's just... with the newest episode, I had such high hopes we'd get to see Carole go home to Tuesday and confide in her about her dad, but no. So I had to do it for us. Again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Carole & Tuesday.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

Alba City melts into the twilight around her, until the only thing left is the silhouette of a man.

A man who had abandoned her, a man Carole had never felt all that inclined to meet or care about.

Until she'd met him and started to care about him.

It isn't fair. None of it's fair. She never asked for him to find her, never asked for him to be so nice, never asked to feel this kind of poignant regret at watching him leave.

Part of her wants to follow him, but also knows she can't. She can't leave behind what she has, what she's found. Not for a man who had left her.

Even if she understands his circumstances now, it doesn't change the fact that she'd grown up in churches and refugee camps instead of in a warm household.

His leaving her made her who she is today, and she wouldn't trade that for anything, but there will always be a part of her that regrets.

Especially now, watching his back fading farther and farther into the distance, she regrets.

She watches until she can't see him anymore, until he's too far gone and her vision has become bleary. Heat drips down her face and stains the sidewalk beneath her, and she can't wipe her eyes quickly enough.

Her legs feel heavy and weak as she turns toward the apartment and begins climbing the stairs. The grocery bags weigh her down by the arms, as other things weigh her down by the heart. She barely makes it halfway up the steps before she sways to one side and slumps against the wall.

She almost looks back. Almost.

Is it a relief that she'd met him? That she knows what kind of person he is? Or would she have been better off never knowing?

She isn't sure when or if she'll ever know the answers.

Her legs shake, and the bags on her wrists nearly drag her back down the stairs she'd managed to best. She has to yank herself back up and push forward. She has to leave her father behind, just as he'd done to her.

She has her own life now. She has someone waiting for her.

Carole staggers up the rest of the stairs until she reaches the door. Digging out her key and fumbling it into the lock is no easy feat at the moment, but she manages somehow. The door creaks open, but the usual greeting of 'I'm home' doesn't come from her lips.

The sound of her entrance rouses Tuesday from the couch where she'd been resting. She sits up yawning, pawing the sleep from her eyes.

Just the sight of her sends another pang through Carole's chest. She could never leave her, not for anything or anyone.

Carole wipes her eyes again and walks inside slowly, trying to compose herself. Tuesday finally opens her eyes and lets out a sleepy greeting.

"Welcome home, Carole."

In all her life, Tuesday is the only person who has ever welcomed her home. Tuesday _is_ her home.

Carole can feel herself trying to smile.

"Hey..."

But she can hear the wobble in her own voice, the beginnings of a hiccup that forces her to clamp her lips shut. Tuesday is on her feet immediately, eyes wide and voice taut with worry.

"Carole? What's the matter?"

Carole shakes her head, trying to stay calm.

"It's nothing. I just..."

She feels more tears, and there's no stopping them. They drip onto the apartment floor in plain sight for Tuesday to glimpse. Gasping, Tuesday hurries over to her, stumbling and nearly tripping on the carpet in her haste.

"Carole-"

She sounds almost as heartbroken as Carole feels.

Carole drops the grocery bags and the act, accepting Tuesday's desperate, shaking embrace. Carole clings weakly onto her roommate's dress in return.

Tuesday squeezes her close, but not too hard, and Carole can tell she's worried to the point of tears already.

"What happened?" Tuesday whimpers. "D-Did someone say something? Did someone hurt you...?"

Carole grabs a firmer hold onto Tuesday's sides and buries her face into the girl's shoulder. She sighs, tries to get ahold of her breathing.

But Tuesday's comfort has the opposite affect. Carole feels too safe in her arms, too honest. Instead of composing herself, she just breaks down all over again.

The sobs burst free, and her legs give. Tuesday yelps as she hastily follows her to her knees.

"C-Carole-?"

"Sorry..." Carole hides more deeply into her collar. "I didn't mean to make you worry... I'm fine. I will be."

"Carole..." Tuesday's heart aches for her. Carole can feel it beating against her chest, wanting to know what's wrong, wanting to help.

But she can't burden Tuesday with this. Tuesday has enough to deal with regarding her own parents.

"It's nothing," she murmurs. "I'll be fine, Tues. I promise."

"But... But you aren't fine now..."

Carole shakes her head and cracks a smile.

"Dummy. Of course I am. I have you."

Tuesday whimpers and ends up crying more than Carole does. She's always been a crybaby. It's all because of that empathetic heart of hers. It's gotten her into trouble more than once, but it's at times like these Carole wouldn't wish her to be any other way.

She just hugs her. Tuesday is all she needs – all she'll ever need from here on out.

Both of them stop crying eventually, and Tuesday doesn't pry any further about Carole's circumstances. She simply helps her put the groceries away before bringing her to the couch and sitting down beside her.

"Do you want to rest for a little while?"

"Nah, I'm good." Carole pulls out a notebook from the nearby coffee table. "Actually... I kind of had an idea for some new lyrics. Wanna hear?"

"Of course!"

And just like that, everything feels normal again. In spite of everything Carole has learned, even if some part of her would rather never have learned it at all. Her past is behind her and there's nothing she can do to change it.

But her present and her future have Tuesday in them, and that's something she'll always look forward to.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, not much. I don't have much time to write with my summer jobs, but I just... I really thought Carole would go into the apartment and Tuesday would comfort her in the anime, but of course not... ugh.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't even wanna talk about the recent episode... just... take this...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Carole & Tuesday.**

* * *

Chapter 8.

Recently, Carole has noticed that Tuesday seems to be a little more distracted lately. With the arduous work on their album, along with news about Valerie's election constantly flooding the media, it seems like Tuesday is smiling a little less.

Carole just wants to do something for her, that's all.

So on their day off when they have no recording or interviews to worry about, Carole urges Tuesday out of the apartment for lunch.

"It's a really nice place," she says presently, skipping along beside her partner. "There's a second floor, and you can dine out on the balcony."

Tuesday keeps her head down as she walks, and her response is half-hearted, lost in thought.

"That sounds nice."

Carole pouts to herself, then takes a step closer. Slowly, she curls her fingers around Tuesday's.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right Tues? I'm always on your side, no matter what."

Tuesday finally lifts her head for what seems to be the first time all morning and cracks a weak smile.

"Yeah. Thanks, Carole."

Carole squeezes her hand.

"Don't mention it."

The day is warm and bright as they continue on toward the restaurant. To Carole, it seems like more people than usual are saying Valerie's name around them, and more screens have her voice and image on them. Carole grits her teeth and tries to keep Tuesday distracted from it all with random conversation.

When they finally arrive, Carole takes them to the top floor of the restaurant and onto the outside balcony that overlooks much of the city. She nudges her foot against Tuesday's from across the table and encourages her to browse the menu and order.

Carole steers the conversations back toward their music, because that's one thing she knows for certain makes Tuesday happy.

Their food arrives, and Tuesday eats little by little, joining in on the discussion of their songs more and more by the minute.

They talk about Tobe and Gus and Roddy and Angela, and anyone else in between.

They talk even long after their empty dishes have been taken away and the bill has been paid.

At the end of it all, Tuesday is laughing.

"You- You can't be serious!" she giggles.

"I swear!" Carole wraps up her story and drinks in the fruits of her efforts; Tuesday's smile. For some reason it feels like it's been a long time since she's last heard Tuesday laugh genuinely.

When her roommate finally catches her breath, Carole feels they've been loitering at their table long enough.

"All right then, whadda you say we head back? We could stop by the lake and sit for a minute."

Tuesday smiles. "I'd love to."

After a couple of rough days, Carole feels accomplished now that Tuesday seems to be feeling better. She gets up from the table, already thinking about what other little things she might be able to do for her for the rest of the day. She's considering buying her a new notebook if she can find one-

And the next thing she knows, the building is trembling beneath her boots.

A deafening explosion cracks the air as flames and smoke erupt somewhere in the distance. An instant, heavy dread grips Carole from head to toe, freezing her for a horrifying instance. Shouts rise up, and all around the city, alarms begin to blare.

For a second, nothing feels real. It's as if she can't actually see or hear or feel _anything_-

Until she hears one scream in particular.

"_Ah_-!"

Tuesday drops her hand bag and stumbles against the table, hands flying to her head to clutch at her ears.

The sight of her is what pushes Carole out of her shock.

She'd been on earth. She'd seen her fair share of bombings and explosions before. Even if it's unexpected, it isn't something new for her. But Tuesday...

"_Tues!_" Carole rushes back toward her, forcing her limbs to move. "Get down!"

She still isn't sure what's going on, if it's an air-based attack or something else, if it's natural or manmade.

Either way, the second she reaches Tuesday, she doesn't let go.

Carole covers her with both arms and pulls her beneath the table as the people around them start to do the same. Panicked shouts and sirens echo around the city below them and only add to the chaos.

Carole glances around briefly to check for any signs of suspicious-looking people or aircrafts, but doesn't see any at the moment. So she turns all of her attention onto Tuesday.

"Tues? Tues!"

She's shaking horribly, shuddering from the inside out in the worst panic Carole has ever seen. Her lips are trembling as if trying to say Carole's name, but nothing comes out aside from labored, shallow breaths. Carole can feel her already starting to sway from lightheadedness, pulse hammering frantically throughout her whole body.

"Tues!" Carole shifts closer and helps her sit up as best she can in spite of everything. "Hey, listen to me, Tues. Just breathe, okay? Just take deep breaths."

She can tell Tuesday is doing her best to try and listen, but the fear is just too great. Carole is terrified too, but less from some imminent attack, and more from Tuesday's condition.

Tuesday's hands quiver weakly in her lap, her fingers clinging helplessly onto her dress. Carole holds her up with an arm across the front of her shoulders, trying to help keep her airways open. Tuesday chokes, sagging into her, eyes wide with terror. Carole quickly checks their surroundings one more time and pulls her closer.

"Hey, Tues. Just breathe. Just like we do in singing practice. Real nice and deep, okay?" She rubs Tuesday's back for her, letting the movement warm her up a little. "Tues, it's okay. You're gonna be okay. I'm here. I'm right here."

Tuesday seems to understand the words, but it takes her a minute to get ahold of herself. All the while, Carole stays on high alert, regarding every flash of movement warily. But no other explosions or crashes happen.

The sounds of the sirens go past them and culminate near the water, and little by little people begin peeking out from hiding. The restaurant staff start hurrying around assisting their customers and making calls to the police for information.

Carole sits with Tuesday until she can breathe again. She takes a napkin off the table and cleans the sweat off her face, gently tilting Tuesday's head back to have her look up.

"Hey, Tues. You okay?"

Tuesday gulps down one last frightened breath before nodding.

Carole sighs. "Thank goodness."

She sinks into a hug, pulling Tuesday as close as possible, locking both arms around her protectively. She runs her palms over her shoulders and through her hair, and after a moment she can feel Tuesday's shaking hands making purchase on her shirt.

"Wh... What about you, Carole...?" Her voice is thin and meek, but it's the best thing Carole could possibly hear right now.

"I'm okay now that you're okay."

There's a mutual exhale, and for another moment they just hold onto one another.

Gradually, the two girls begin to help each other up, glancing around cautiously. Tuesday is still trembling, so Carole keeps an arm around her shoulders.

They're advised to stay put until news of what's happening comes, so the pair finds a bench inside the building and sits side-by-side. Tuesday is still uneasy, breathing heavily. Carole stays close, rubbing her back.

"You okay?"

Tuesday draws on one more steady breath and nods.

"Yeah. I've just never... that was the scariest thing I've ever seen..."

"I hear ya. Stuff like that would happen all the time back on Earth." Tuesday's grip on her hand becomes a little tighter. Carole quickly berates herself. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you more upset."

Tuesday just shakes her head and lifts her arms. Carole leans into her, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist softly. Tuesday hugs her shoulders and hides in Carole's loose hair.

The minutes feel like hours, but no more explosions go off, though the echoing sirens remain constant and create an uneasy atmosphere. Carole and Tuesday hold onto one another for a long time, until news of what had happened airs.

It's reported it wasn't known to be any kind of terrorist attack, and that there were no casualties. They're just advised to be aware of an imminent temperature drop.

Once official word is given that civilians may return to their daily lives, people begin leaving the restaurant to go back to their loved ones.

Carole and Tuesday stay close, never letting go of each other's hands as they make their way back home. Upon getting there, they contact Gus and Roddy to make sure all is well, but after that, neither of the girls feels like doing much. So they simply curl up on the couch on their respective sections and try to rest.

But Tuesday can't get the image of the smoke and fire out of her head. Every time she closes her eyes, the same sickening panic takes over her again.

Carole can hear her whimpering, and she can't relax when she knows Tuesday is suffering. It's already starting to feel colder, too.

So she sits up, grabbing a stray blanket from the couch and moves over to sit beside her partner, reaching out gently to touch Tuesday's hand. As soon as the girl opens her tired, scared eyes, Carole smiles down at her.

"Hey, Tues. Let's go up top." She tilts her chin up toward the loft, and the much more inclusive bed there. Tuesday sniffles and nods.

Carole slowly pulls her up, draping half the blanket across her shoulders too.

Together, they head for the stairs and climb their way to the top floor. Carole pulls the blankets down off the bed and helps Tuesday get comfortable before joining her. She brings all the covers back up, wrapping Tuesday up so much that it becomes ridiculous, and she actually earns a laugh from her.

Tuesday returns the favor and throws a sheet over Carole's head as well. Carole grins and pretends to pose for a photo, and Tuesday laughs again.

They wrestle about the blankets for a while, until the entire mattress is ruffled and unkempt.

When they're just exerted enough, the two girls finally lie down. Carole opens her arms and Tuesday nuzzles perfectly into them, hugging her shoulders and pulling the blankets up to cover her.

Carole returns the favor, making sure Tuesday's entire back is covered and warm before cradling both arms around her waist. Tuesday's pulse is quick and soft against her chest. Carole nudges against her cheek and leaves a small kiss behind.

"We're gonna be fine, Tues. I promise."

Tuesday lets out a long breath and holds her tighter.

"I know. Thanks, Carole."

"Don't mention it."

Carole stays awake, making sure that Tuesday falls asleep first. Once her heartbeat has slowed and her grip has relaxed, Carole kisses her once again.

At last she closes her eyes, and even in spite of the cold outside, she and Tuesday stay comfortably warm.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I was just dreading cuz I knew Tuesday was gonna fall 'in love' with Kyle, but the fact that _he_ got to be there for her and touch her so intimately and help her in her moment of need and not Carole? I'm disgusted. I'm in denial.**

**Also I'm peeved cuz I literally wrote in an earlier chapter in this fic Carole telling sick/distressed Tuesday to 'calm down and breathe like she did during singing warm-ups' and then? Kyle gets to say that in canon? Unforgivable.**

**Please review!**


End file.
